The Padawan & the Prince
by obi's girl
Summary: Completed & with an extended conclusion! Basically, I expanded on what might have happened after the cameras stopped rolling in the Phantom Menace universe!
1. The Padawan & the Prince

The Padawan & the Prince 

The Padawan & the Prince 

By obi's girl 

Theme: Alternate Universe 

Challenge: What if Padme Amidala switched roles with Obi-wan Kenobi l; Obi-Wan was royalty and Padme was a Padawan with Qui-Gon Jinn as her master. ~~ Anime fan's idea; previously posted at Another Universe: an obi/ami fansite ~~ 

Rating: PG-13 

Genre: Romance/Drama 

Disclaimer: All the characters from SW belong to the almighty himself, George Lucas. 

Part 1 

My name is Padme Nebarrie, Jedi Padawan, apprentice to the venerable Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I've been his apprentice since I was 14. I'll tell you the rest but I think I need to give you a little background about where I'm from first. 

I was originally born on Naboo. My parents were Senators. They were both stationed on Coruscant, so I never even saw the planet they claimed I was born on. It wasn't until my parents required assistance from the Jedi was I discovered. The Jedi Council dispatched my current Master, Qui-Gon Jinn along with his close friend, Mace Windu, then a new member of the Jedi Council. 

When we fist met them, I was a shy girl, keeping to myself, wearing pretty skirts. Forgive me. My mother brought me up like that and to be honest, I hated her for it. I wanted to be wild, unconventional and....I guess that's why Qui-Gon saw so much of himself in me. He saw a girl who had great potential, could take care of herself in any situation and had a flare for telling if a person was lying. When in politics, you're taught to watch your opponents' face. 

But it wasn't until my parents had a meeting with a couple Senators did I realize who was the assassin that was targeting them. I glanced at Qui-Gon. He saw my worry but didn't say anything. I nodded no, but he only nodded to let it go. I had to think fast. So I stood up, shocking my parents. I glared at one of the Senators whom I knew was the assassin. We held each other's glare for a long moment until he pulled his gun, aiming it at my parents. 

Qui-Gon and Mace immediately stood up, igniting their sabres, as I stood behind them. The Senator saw he was outnumbered and handed the Jedi his weapon. I smiled at my parents, then back at Qui-Gon. After that, I assured my parents they would be fine, then went to see Qui-Gon and Mace. They both smiled at me. 

"You knew it was him." Qui-Gon stated. 

I nodded yes. "His game face was all wrong. And way to forceful." 

Still, Qui-Gon persisted, glancing once at his friend. "You're a special girl, Padme. Tell me, how old are you?" 

"Twelve." 

Mace and Qui-Gon exchanged glances and smiled, "Padme..." Qui-Gon began. 

But before he could continue, my parents' called me. I shrugged and walked down the hall but stopped, turning to them again. I felt something happen at that moment. I wasn't sure what it was and I wanted to ask them, but I had to go see what my parents' wanted. I turned on my heel and continued down the corridor. 

** 

My parents wanted to thank me for saving them, as well as the Jedi for backing me up. I said it was nothing that any daughter or son would do the same thing but they wouldn't have it. They had the Jedi over for dinner on their last night. 

I sat in silence, my thoughts in turmoil over what was happening to me. I knew something was off. In fact, ever since the Jedi arrived, I've felt that my senses have been heightened. I knew when things were about to happen. But most of all, I could hear bad thoughts and that's what scared me the most. All I could hear were evil thoughts. 

Only, thankfully, there was no one evil at the table, so my head was at ease but my mind kept flashing back to earlier when Qui-Gon talked to me. Something happened. Something significant. I felt different, connected. I glanced up at him and he smiled and I immediately lowered my eyes, playing with my food. 

"Seriously, thank you so much..." my mother ranted to Mace. 

I didn't even hear what was saying before that, I was so distracted and confused...then I felt it, no heard it. It was Qui-Gon's voice. It totally shocked me, I almost fell out of my chair, but didn't. 

**Padme, Padme.... ** 

**Master Jinn, what's happening? What's happened to me? I don't feel the same...it scares me. ** 

He smiled reassuringly but even that didn't calm my nerves. **Padme, our meeting wasn't a coincidence. I sensed something about you when we first met. You were different. Fast, smart...Padme, when Mace and I return to Coruscant, I want you to come with us...to become a Jedi. ** 

At that, I stood up, pushing my chair away clumsily. My parents stared at me as if I was crazy or something. I felt I was going crazy. Me a Jedi Padawan? Taken away from everything I ever loved...Well, not entirely true. I loved my parents but I hate politics. I quietly sat back down, staring at my plate, mentally calling myself 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'. 

Qui-Gon heard my curses and continued, **Sorry about surprising you like that, Padme. I wasn't sure until this afternoon, but now I'm sure. ** He paused, **Padme, we're bonded. I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine. ** 

**That's what I felt after meeting with you. ** 

**Yes. And this only happens when a Master finds a Padawan they're supposed to be with. ** 

I blinked, **Does that mean I'm going to be you're Padawan? ** 

He smiled yes. I gulped, glancing at my parents. I couldn't leave them. I loved them so much and what if they needed me. Qui-Gon set my thoughts at ease. **Padme, your parents will be well protected, I promise you. But this decision, whether you decide to stay or leave is your decision alone. ** 

I looked at him and nodded, **They'll be protected, you promise? ** 

**Yes, I promise. ** 

**Then, I accept. ** 

** 

Unfortunately, telling my parents I was destined to be a Jedi wasn't easy. My mother refused to let me go, but my dad supported me and I was grateful to him for that. My dad was all ready talking to Master Qui-Gon about taking care of me while I comforted my mother. I told her that I'd never forget her...then added, once I become a Jedi, I promised to send back all the dresses she made for me growing up. She laughed and told me, it it was what I truly wanted to do, she'd support me. 

** 

Ten years have passed since that date and Qui-Gon kept true to his word. My parents were protected. In fact, not too long after my training began, my parents retired from politics and settled down. As for me, I'm 22 years old and Qui-Gon, my Master still looks at me as though I'm still that 12 year-old-girl that saved my parents. 

I always love Qui-Gon, as he was my own family. Because of that, I don't think I could ever let him go. 

** 

It's simply horrible. The Trade Federation as we're told have blockaded Naboo and is forcing the planet's ruler, Prince Obi-Wan Kenobi to sign a treaty. To settle the conflict, my Master and I were sent to Naboo to negotiate. 

The ruler, this Prince, I'm told is 26 years old. He's the newly elected sovereign on the system and the first male monarch of the planet. He's probably nothing but a stuck-up spoiled boy, so I know I won't like him. 

** 

"Captain." 

"Yes, sir?" the woman turned my Master briefly. 

"Tell them we wish to board at once." He said. 

She nodded, activating the COM system. "Yes, sir." 

The Captain peered up at the screen, "With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately." 

Nute Gungray, a Neimoidian trade viceroy answered her plea. "Yes, yes, of coarse...ahhh...as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive the Ambassador...Happy to." 

Happy to? He was hiding something. I could feel it. I glanced at my Master. He saw my concern but only nodded to be patient. Patience was one virtue I had never quite learned, even with Qui-Gon as my Master. 

** 

On board, we were greeted by a silver droid, TC-14. The droid led us to a small to a conference room. After the droid left, we let down our hoods. My braided brown hair flowed around my shoulders. I glanced at my Master, frowning. "I have a bad feeling about this." 

"I don't sense anything." He simply said. 

I nodded, "It's not about the mission, Master, it's something...elsewhere...elusive." 

He huffed, walking along to the window. "Don't center on your anxiety, Padme. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs." 

I followed his stride, "But Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future..." 

".....But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan." 

I nodded, understanding his meaning. "Yes, Master...how do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands?" 

"These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short." 

** 

Indeed, my Master was right. It turns out the Neimoidians deceived us. Deadly gas was vented into the room but we escaped. However, on our way, we were confronted by some droids. My Master decided to was stand off so we ran for it, eventually landing in one of the docking bays. The Trade Federation had an entire army prepared to invade Naboo. They planned to attack, which meant the Prince and his people were in danger. 

We stowed away on separate ships and met up again on the planet. 

** 

"...How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor...his Ambassadors did arrive. It must be the...get...negotiate..." Senator Palpitine's image mused. The hologram sputtered some before fading away. 

"Senator Palpatine?!?" The Prince commanded before turning to Captain Panaka, his faithful and loyal guard, "What's happening?" 

Captain Panaka turned to his Sergeant, "Check the transmission generators..." 

"A malfunction?" Sio Bibble added, glancing at the Prince. 

Panaka nodded, eyeing the Prince, "It could be the Federation jamming us. Your Highness." 

His highness glanced at Bibble again. Sio Bibble, one time governor of Naboo, became his closest advisor after his coronation and always trusted his judgment...especially now. The old man sighed, "A communications disruption can only mean one thing. Invasion." 

"Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. The Federation would not dare go that far." The prince admonished. 

"The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished." Panaka added. 

Still, the Prince wasn't persuaded. He hated war and since the people of Naboo were pacifists, their armies were not very grand. In fact, the palace guard consisted of volunteers Captain Panaka trained. If they did go to war, those selected volunteers would not be enough to defend Naboo and his highness. "We must continue to rely on negotiation." 

"Negotiation? We've lost all communications...and where are the Chancellors Ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves." Bibble stated matter-of-factly. 

Panaka moved closer to his highness' desk. "This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army." 

He only sighed, a blank look in his eyes and gulped, "I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." 

** 

My Master and I were able to meet up with each in the swamps. It was risky but we made it. However, it was not without a price. The water fried the power cell in my lightsabre and Theed was miles away from the forest. The invasion army could be there all ready and we would be too late to safeguard the Prince. My Master huffed, eyeing the terrain. He was thinking - I could tell. 

"Master?" 

He turned to me, scowling but managed a peaceful grin, "Don't worry, Padawan. We'll find a way to get to Theed," then added, "We shall be patient. We can't help the Prince by loosing our cool." 

** 

As the Prince watched helplessly from a window in the palace, a transport carrying Nute and Rune landed in Theed Plaza. The invasion had all ready started. People were scurried off in-groups towards camps, headed by a droids. He nodded, turning. Captain Panaka nodded. 

"Your highness, they're here. It's time." 

The Prince frowned, looking one last time on Theed then back at Panaka. Captain Panaka, the head of the Royal Guard was loyal to the Prince and would stand with him until the very end, if it ever came to that. But for the time being, they could not fight their captors. It was too dangerous...for him and his people. They had to wait and pray help came as soon as possible. 

** 

We made it to Theed, however a bit late. The Federation had all ready captured the Prince and his guard. They were walking down the steps of Theed, directed by five or eight droids. My Master and I looked briefly at each other before pulling out our lightsabres. We waited for them until they reached us before jumping out, surprising the droids. The Prince held back his men, allowing us to fight off the droids. After the droids were taken care of, my Master stood tall, directing the Prince and his guard down an alley. 

"Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors, for the Supreme Chancellor." My Master stated. 

Sio Bibble, the governor of Naboo, glaring at my Master, "Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador." 

My Master nodded, looking back at Bibble, "The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we must make contact with the republic. " 

Captain Panaka stepped forward, next to the Prince. "They've knocked out all our communications." 

"Do you have transports?" 

Panaka nodded, "In the main hanger. This way." 

Alarms sounded as we crept towards the main hanger. Captain Panaka stood off to the side, cracking open a side door to the central hanger. Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder at me as I directed the rest of the group behind us. I turned, noticing several Naboo spacecraft guarded by about fifty battle droids. I gulped, hearing alarms in the distance. Captain 

Panaka nodded, analyzing the situation. "There are too many of them." 

My Master nodded, "That won't be a problem." He turned to the Prince, continuing, "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us." 

The Prince, to me, looked to be about in his late twenties. Brown hair, slightly blonde and piercing blue eyes. There was no disputing he was handsome but now was the time to begin an infatuation with some one higher than me. 

He nodded, "Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people." 

"They will kill you if you stay." Qui-Gon reasoned. 

Bibble nodded furiously, "They wouldn't dare." 

"They need him to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill him." Panaka added. 

My Master didn't buy it. He felt something was going on but what? I eyed him cautiously, glancing once at the Prince. "The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." 

"Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us...Senator Palpatine will need your help." Bibble added. 

Panaka held his gun high, nodding to the Prince. "Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous." 

Still, Bibble persisted, "Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can...They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave... " 

His Highness turned, looking at me. Our eyes met briefly and he nodded, looking back at my Master. "Either choice presents a great risk...to all of us..." 

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now." Qui-Gon added, glancing at me. 

He huffed silently, turning to Bibble, "Then, I will plead our case before the Senate. Be careful, Governor." 

The door to the main hanger opened as we head for a sleek chrome spacecraft. Sio Bibble and three of Panaka's guards remained behind, watching us leave. Panaka gestured to the captured pilots. "We need to free those pilots." 

"I'll take care of that." I mused, walking over towards the pilots while my Master and the rest of the group confronted some droids, guarding a Naboo spacecraft. 

"Where are you going?" the droid asked, holding his blaster close. 

My Master eyes narrowed on the droid, "I'm Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I'm taking these people to Coruscant." 

The droid looked confused for a moment before, drew his weapon, "You're under arrest!" 

But before any of them could fire, my Master cut them down. Other guards ran to their aid. I attacked the guards around the pilots, setting them free. My Master fought off the droids as the Prince rushed on board the spacecraft. 

The freed pilots, including Ric Olie, guards and ground crew members followed the Prince's step. The other guards rushed towards Governor Bibble. After everyone made it onto the ship, my Master jumped on board as alarms filled the hallways of the ship. More droids rushed into the hanger and fired as the we took off. 

** 

Thankfully, we made it past the blockade but not without having one our engines knocked out from the fight. I searched through the various star systems and planets until coming upon Tatoonie. I nodded, "Here Master, Tatoonie. It's sparsely populated and out of the way." 

Panaka turned around abruptly, "You can't take his highness there. The Hutts control it. If the Hutts discover him..." 

"It would be no different if we landed on a planet controlled by the Federation, except the Hutts aren't looking for him which gives us the advantage." My Master reasoned. 

** 

R2-D2. That was the name of the droid that saved us. He's an astronomic droid and apparently very useful. If it wasn't for him, we never would have made it past the blockade and we would be forced to surrender the Prince to the Federation. I glanced at my Master as Panaka explained R2's importance to the Prince. He nodded, rubbing his chin. 

"An extremely well put together droid, your highness. Without him, we probably would have never made it." Panaka concluded. 

The Prince smiled. It lighted up his blue eyes, bringing light to his usual harsh exterior. "It is to be commended." He paused before calling one of the guards, "Clean him up. He deserves our gratitude." He looked up to Panaka, nodding, "Continue captain." 

Panaka glanced at my Master as he stepped forward. Heburied his arms in his cloak, confronting the Prince. "With your permission, your highness, we are heading for a remote planet in the Outer Rim, Tatoonie." 

Once again, he glanced at me, then back at my Master before replying, "Master Jedi, we aren't in any serious danger, are we?" 

My Master shrugged, "I don't know, but you must trust my judgment, your highness." 

** 

I needed to relax after all that happened, with the fight and escaping the Federation. After our meeting with the Prince, I asked my Master if I could unwind a little bit doing some meditation. He nodded all right, walking down the opposite hall as I started down the other way. 

"Padawan..." 

I turned around, expecting to hear something else from my Master but it was the Prince. He smiled, walking up to me. I abruptly lowered my eyes in regard but he nodded no, lifting up my chin. "Your Highness." I whispered. 

"I'm sorry. I know you saw my glances at you from time to time...I was wandering, how old are you Padawan?" 

Was he flirting with me? I could have been wrong. He could be just curious because I was so petite, but I didn't feel that from him. "22, your highness." I replied, "Why is that important?" 

He nodded, "Well, I'm about 25 and I was wandering...I heard you wanted to relax. Would you care to join me for some tea?" 

I was about to say I needed to do some katas to relax, but I smiled instead like a little girl. This was crazy. I don't know anything about him except that he's royalty and I'm a Jedi Padawan. What would he see in me? Even if this was the start of a romance, what could it lead to? Nothing. We had our stations. All we really had was the ship and the mission but after that, if we got through it, we would never see each other again. And he's a Prince. He probably charms any pretty girl that catches his attention. I'm nothing, only a devoted Padawan and shy girl. 

"Thank you, your highness. I accept." 

He smiled, showing me back inside the room. 

** 

Surprisingly, the Prince wasn't as bad as I thought him to be. He possessed dry humor, knowledge...nothing I expected. And really sweet. During the entire time, he didn't say anything obscene or nasty, but smile and laugh in all the right places. It was perfect. He was perfect. I almost forgot he was even royal and I was a Padawan. I smiled, glancing at the chrono. I stood up abruptly, nodding. 

"I'm sorry, your Highness, but I have to go. My Master said he'd check on my exercises to see I was getting anywhere. If he doesn't see me he'll think I deliberately lied to him and I'll be in big trouble." 

He shrugged, "I'll say you were with me, keeping me company which is the truth." 

I nodded, "I know...but..." Sudennly, he stepped forward, pulled me into his arms and kissed me. 

My Jedi senses didn't even warn me. He caught me totally off guard - something that's never happened to me before. He backed off, staring at me. My eyes fluttered open as my arms locked his, flipping him onto the ground. He looked confused as I knelt down over him, straddling his legs so he couldn't move. We stared at each other for awhile until I bent down, kissing him back harder than before. 

Of course, it was just pure luck my Master happened by the throne room. His eyes narrowed, bracing his hands on his waist, glaring at us. "Padawan!" he shouted. I froze, looking up at my Master and smiled. 

"Master, hi. How long have you been there?" 

He nodded, walking forward, pulling me off the Prince only he just sat up. "I'm sorry, Master Jedi. It wasn't your Padawan's fault. It was mine. I initiated the kiss; not her - though she did flip me over on my back." He smiled, glancing at me, "You have some really strong muscles for a girl." 

I smiled at the compliment but frowned once I saw my Master's glare. "Master, I was going to do some exercises but the Prince called me back, asking if I would have tea with him. It would have been rude of me if I refused." 

My Master shrugged, massaging his forehead then nodded to me. I turned to the Prince before following my Master out. Once the doors closed, I attempted to explain myself but he hushed me, smiling. "You flipped him onto the floor?" 

"Well...I...you know I don't like being caught off guard." I partly smiled before nodding, 

"Wait a minute, shouldn't I be punished or something?" 

"No." My Master replied, walking off. I nodded in disbelief, following him. 

TBC 


	2. The Padawan & the Prince

Theme: Alternate Universe 

Theme: Alternate Universe 

Challenge: What if Padme Amidala switched roles with Obi-Wan Kenobi; Obi-Wan royalty and Padme as a Padawan with Qui-Gon Jinn as her master. 

The Padawan & the Prince - Part 2 

By obi's girl 

My Master, Captain Panaka and I watched over Ric Olie's shoulder. Tatoonie. Literally a dust ball, lying on the out rim, hardly noticeable by anyone. It was perfect. I glanced at Olie. He was checking his scopes. 

"That's it. Tatooine." I mused, staring at the planet. Of course, if we were discovered amongst pirates and slave traders, we would be in a lot of trouble. And the Hutts. If they knew Royalty was with us, well, I don't even want to think about what would happen. My Master glanced at me and placed a soothing hand on my shoulder. I smiled I was all right and he nodded to Olie. 

"There's a settlement...a spaceport, looks like. " Ric stated. 

My Master nodded, "Land near the outskirts. We don't want to attract any attention." 

** 

I hoisted the Hyperdrive out off a floor panel, as my Master appeared to debrief me on the situation. He stared back at me with his piercing eyes, though it didn't intimidate me. Over the years, I've learned not to be afraid of him...even if he was taller than I was. "Master, the Hyperdrive generator is gone. We will need a new one." 

My Master moved closer to me and spoke quietly, "That'll complicate matters." He mused, then gazed at me, "Don't let them send any transmissions. Be wary...I sense a disturbance in the Force." 

I nodded, obediently, "I felt it also, Master." 

He smiled at me but as he turned to leave, I piped, "May the Force be with you." He turned back, smiled the same and disappeared. 

"So, it looks like you're stuck here." A voice mused. 

I snickered, facing the Prince and shrugged, "My Master trusts me. He knows I can take care of myself and.... you." 

He smiled, leaning on the door frame, "Well, I'll try not to be an annoyance for you, Padawan." 

I laughed, running a scanner over the Hyperdrive to correctly asses how broken it was. After a minute or something, I put down the scanner and looked at the Prince, "Why did you ask me about my age?" 

The Prince shrugged, "You just seemed so mature for your age, wise and knowledgeable." 

I blushed, staring back at him with a huge smile on my face but the feeling swept away when Captain Panaka entered with a stern look on his face. He glanced at the Prince, then nodded to me. "Your highness, we should stick close to the throne room in case Governor Bibble or someone else calls from home." 

He sighed, gave me a small smile and vanished down the hallway. Panaka stayed a bit, glaring at me then followed. 

** 

"Your Highness, I must caution you. You shouldn't get involved with these Jedi. They're reckless and unconventional." Panaka warned the Prince as they walked down the hall way towards the Throne room. 

The Prince nodded defiantly, turning abruptly to him. "I know you mean well, Captain, but keep in mind, I can take care of myself. I maybe a recently elected ruler, but I won't allow that to get in the way of my emotions." He smiled proudly, "Besides, she likes me." And entered the throne room. 

** 

Unfortunately, it wasn't very long until we were hit with a distress call from Naboo. The Prince summoned me to the throne room. I nodded to him, then settled down as Captain played the last half of the message. I would have questioned about the first half but forgot about it once I heard, no, saw the terror. 

"...cut off all food supplies until you return...the death toll is catastrophic...we must bow to their wishes, Your Highness...Please tell us what to do! If you can hear us, Your Highness, you must contact me..." Governor Bibble looked desperate and pressed. 

It could have been that the Federation forced him to make the transmission. If a reply were sent, it would sign the Prince's death warrant and every one else's. No. I can't let that happen. 

I glanced at the Prince. He looked upset...almost nervous. I stared at him some more. He trusted my judgment and actions and knew whatever I decided was the best choice. I just hoped my choice was the best...whatever that was. I stood up abruptly, waving my hand, 

"It's a trick. Send no reply... Send no transmission of any kind." The words fumbled so quickly out of my mouth, I couldn't even comprehend what I said. I glanced at the Prince again. He nodded all right, but even that didn't assure me. I needed to contact my Master. 

** 

"The Prince is upset...but absolutely no reply was sent." 

My Master paused a moment before replying, "It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace." 

I bit my lip, trying to force back the feeling. I knew there were two possibilities. One, it was a trick and two, the worst, people were suffering and if we didn't act, their suffering would continue. I shuddered at that feeling. "What if it is true and the people are dying?" My voice trembled slightly but I didn't think my Master noticed. 

"Either way, we're running out of time." my Master concluded. 

I sighed, placing the COM link back on my belt. I stopped when I noticed the Prince standing in the doorway. I hung my head, drooping my shoulders. He heard everything...of course probably not everything but the part about my suspicion. He smiled at me, walking over and to my surprise, hugged me. My head fell on his shoulder and I felt peace. 

"Don't worry. Whatever the situation comes to, I'm sure we can work things out." He mused. 

I nodded my head, struggling to keep tears from flowing, "I hope so." I let go, staring back at him, "I know I'm just a Padawan, but I promise, no harm will come to you or your people. I won't allow that to happen." 

He smiled, kissing my cheek, "I know." And I let him go. 

** 

"Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly, Master." Sith Lord, Darth Maul mused, walking along the balcony, over looking night Coruscant. 

After years of being hidden, planning, the Sith would arise again and take back what was rightfully theirs. Nothing was going to stop them...not even the Jedi. 

A man draped in black robes smiled his acknowledgment - Darth Sidious, the last Sith Lord, but the first of anew would usher in a new age of darkness, order and justice. The way things should have always been...for the Sith anyway. "Move against the Jedi first...you will then have no difficulty taking the Prince back to Naboo, where he will sign the treaty." 

"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge." 

Sidious grunted, staring at the night, "You have been well trained, my young apprentice, they will be no match for you. It is too late for them to stop us now. Everything is going as planned. The Republic will soon be in my command." 

** 

This has been one of the few times I've disagreed with my Masters' tactics. He's entered a small slave boy in a pod race to take place on Boonta Eve - tomorrow. He has lots of faith in the boy; he even believes there's something special about him. More strays I say. Extra baggage to drag us down. I know he believes this boy is important, but his actions are reckless. He's even placed the ship as the boy's entry fee and if he loses, we're stuck here forever. 

Many times in the past I've told him not to be too reckless, but he's always turned his head the other way, trusting his instincts. I've always trusted my instincts as well, but there's something about this boy that scares me...and the Prince. How do I tell him we can't go to Coruscant to plead on behalf of Naboo, because a junk dealer has possessed the ship? I promised him I wouldn't allow any harm to his people but what if my master fails in his task? I'll fail; I'll fail him and his people. All his trust in me will be lost. How can I deal with that? 

TBC 


	3. The Padawan & the Prince

The Padawan and the Prince

The Padawan and the Prince

(Part 3)

By obi's girl

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah – GL owns everything. I own nothing

He won! The kid won the podrace and he's coming with us. In case I didn't state before, his name is Anakin Skywalker, 9 years old and the only human to have won a podrace. And our savior. 

Wen my Master and the boy head towards the ship, a dark demon attacked. He carried a red lightsabre, horns and tattooed face...he was really scary. The boy ran ahead, racing on board to alert us. I directed Olie to fly low above where they were. My Master saw the ship's ramp and jumped aboard, escaping the horrid monster. I ran to his side, the boy not too far behind. 

"Are you all right?" the boy cried. 

"I think so...that was a surprise I won't soon forget." 

I frowned, scolding myself for not sensing the danger. "What was it?" 

He shrugged, "I don't know...but it was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Prince..." 

I glanced at the boy beside me. He was a cute, sandy blonde hair, the epitome of innocence but was far too attached to my Master. And bright and caring. "Do you think he'll follow us?" he cried. 

Probably so. I mused. 

My Master caught that thought but didn't say anything except smile at the boy. "We'll be safe enough once we're in Hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination." 

"What are we going to do about?" 

I glanced back at the boy. What, did he think was an adventure, drawing ourselves into danger whenever. Adventure was not what a Jedi craved. Of course, you would expect to hear enthusiasm from a boy about danger. Everything is a plaything, a playground. My Master glanced at me, noting my disapproval. 

"We will be patient. Anakin Skywalker, meet Padme Nebarrie." 

He smiled, as I extended my hand to him. "Pleased to meet ya. Wow! You're a Jedi too." 

I gave him a skeptical look as my Master just laughed. 

**

After that small meeting, Anakin rushed off to the cockpit. I smiled, watching him go. He was a cute kid. A little boy, away from home for the first time and all ready he had dreams about his future. But if I knew my Master, I knew why he was coming along. My smile faded as I turned back to him. He removed the poncho, revealing his tunic. 

"I don't like this, Master." 

He shrugged, "What the boy?" 

I threw up my arms, grabbing hold of some tools. "Of course, the boy. I know why he's coming. You're going to take him before the Council." 

Qui-Gon huffed, taking hold of my shoulders. "Padawan, he has potential. Strong potential." 

"He's too old. You know if one is to be brought before the Council, they must be under 9, otherwise it will be hard to train them." 

He laughed, "It wasn't hard to train you, and you were 12 when I found you." 

"And it took me two years to get ready, but only because I'm a quick study," I stated, waving a wrench in front of him. He smiled back at me. I growled, putting down the instrument. "He's too old. They'll never accept him.... I never will." 

"Padme, he's the one." 

I looked at him quizzically, confused. "The One? The One what?" 

He laughed again, "The Chosen One. I can feel it. He was conceived by the Midichlorians. His Midichlorian count is high, you saw yourself." 

"Really high, but Master we don't know what that means. He could be dangerous. The fact that it was high, could be a warning." 

My Master nodded no, changing the idea. "Besides the transmission, how were things while I wasn't here?" 

I huffed, turning my back to him, "You can't change the subject. It isn't fair." He simply leaned back on a table, folding his arms under his cloak. "He was fine. I told him everything would be all right and that even though I was just a Padawan, I wouldn't allow any harm to come to him or his people." 

"Good." He replied, walking off. I angrily hit the wrench on the wall, rolling my eyes. 

"Still not fair, Master. But then, you've always been stubborn...and so have I." I mused. 

**

I remained in the hold for most of the trip, playing with many of the ship's components but stopped after Ric Olie personally came back and asked me to stop. I smiled all right, dropping the wrench and head for the Throne room instead. I spied around the place for him. When I didn't see him immediately, I walked in, searching the place using the Force. 

"Looking for me, are you?" he joked, coming in right behind me with some snacks. I jumped briefly but settled, wishing I had my wrench to scold him. "Sorry, I was in the galley grabbing some food. I do have to eat, you know." 

I smiled back at him, eyeing the contents in his arms. "What do you have?" 

He nodded, spreading the contents on the side seats. "I'm not really sure. I don't eat much ship food. It tastes artificial; nothing like the real thing." 

"The real thing is always better." I mused as he glanced at me. 

"I heard you were toying with some mechanics in the engine room." 

I shrugged, frowning slightly, "I was but I stopped. Ric Olie came back and told me to. This is his ship, well he flies it anyway." 

He leaned back on the wall, staring at me. "You know mechanics?" 

"Some. When I was studying at the Temple as a student, I took a mechanics workshop. The female Masters said it was a man's class, but I didn't care. I was determined to learn and it was fun. I passed...I asked my Master for my own ship but he said when I was older. Like I'm not old enough now." 

The Prince laughed, grabbing some food. "Jedi Apprentice, Mechanic, skilled fighter...is there anything else you do Padme Nebarrie?" 

I smiled, "Well, sometimes when I'm bored or frustrated I tinker with things, like the episode in the engine room." 

"Which will never happen again." 

"Absolutely." I replied. 

He smirked, "I know we talked about this all ready, but where are you from originally?" 

I laughed, staring back at him, crossing my arms under my cloak. "Would you believe me if I said Naboo?" 

He raised an eyebrow, looking at me baffled. "Naboo? How?" 

"My parents were Senators, but they were off-world so much I lived most of my life on Coruscant. Never once saw the planet they claimed I was born on, until this mission." 

"And what did you think of your origins, Padawan?" he smiled, chewing. 

"Beautiful. The architecture, the art - everything was beautiful." 

He bowed slightly, "I'm glad you like it. Ya know, you should visit when you have the chance, besides on mission. I would love to give you a grand tour of the Palace." 

"I would love that, your highness." 

"Obi-Wan." He stated, staring back at me. 

I smiled, questioning if I should repeat his name but I wanted to. "Obi-Wan. I would love the tour. Thank you and you can call me, Padme - not Padawan." He leaned closer, gripping my back as he kissed me. 

~~Padawan? ~~

I groaned, hearing my Master's questioning voice. Obi-Wan saw my grief and let go, slightly. "I'm sorry I am but I think I should go. My Master needs me." I cried as I fled from his arms. Obi-Wan smiled after me, as the door closed behind and he went back to his food. 

**

I rolled my shoulders, entering the ship's gym, finding my Master in meditation. I bit my lip silently heading for the door, but he knew better. My Master stood up, towering over me. He huffed, crossing his arms under his cloak. "Padawan, I am sorry about before - I didn't mean to snap at you." 

"I was way out of line, I know that - I didn't have right to say anything." 

He nodded no, placing his hands on my shoulders and smiled, "You did have right to say. You are my Padawan; I picked you. And then someone new comes along and I shunned you aside, wasn't right. In fact, I'm proud you said something. I value your opinion, Padme - even if you speak so bluntly. It is still the truth." 

I sighed, "You're still going to present him before the Council, aren't you?" 

"I will, but I promise you, I will not place you in the position that will make you uncomfortable or angry with me. I would never hurt you like that, on purpose. But I would like for you to be there, when I confront them." 

"All right." I mused, "I will." 

He smiled back at me, feeling more worried than before. "You're still worried?" 

I shook my head, walking away a bit, "I'm sorry, Master. But I can't shake this feeling - he's dangerous." 

"Then I have a suggestion - the two of you met only briefly; you really didn't get the chance to know him. Why don't you talk to him, keep him company?" 

I laughed, rolling my eyes, "Master, I - he's a boy. I'm 22 years old; he's 9. What are we supposed to talk about it? He's a kid." 

My Master smiled again, leaning back, "Yes, but at one time, so were you. There's your common ground, Padme." 

**

I bit my lip, entering the boy's quarters. What was I supposed to say to him? We had nothing in common, well maybe something in common. We both loved and respected my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. 

It was amazing. Ani hardly knew my Master and yet, he had grown so attached to him the way I had when we first met. Ani looked up to him; so did I and I guess that was why I was jealous of the boy. I didn't want to share my Master with anyone. He was mine; my family, my father - how could I share him with someone else, even a little boy with so many dreams? I cleared my throat, causing him to look up at me. He smiled briefly, shivering from the cold air. 

"Sorry; I didn't mean to bother you but my Master sent me to check up on you." I reasoned with a small smile. 

Ani shrugged, "I'm fine.... Just a bit cold." 

I looked around for a spare blanket - nothing. I huffed, removing my cloak, placing it around his shoulders. "I know it's kinda big, but it's the best I can do." 

He smiled, "It's not big. It's small - of course that could be because you're a girl." 

I laughed, rolling my eyes, "Thanks." 

"Padme, I'm sorry." 

"Sorry for what, Ani?" I questioned back. 

He shrugged, pulling the robe closer around him. "I'm sorry for causing tension between you and your Master." 

I knelt down next to Ani, placing a strand of brown hair behind my ear and smiled at him. "Ani, it wasn't your fault - it was mine. I guess I'm a bit over-protective of him because he's all I have." 

Ani frowned, raising an eyebrow, "Don't you have family? Parents?" 

I frowned slightly, "I do, but because I'm a Jedi and have been raised by the Jedi since I can remember, they are my family, Qui-Gon most of all." 

The little boy looked down, "I only had my mom. It was only us - until Qui-Gon came, now I'm free and have the chance to start a new life; What if the Council rejects me?" 

"The Council can be stubborn on occasion but I think they will love you." I mused, standing up, "Anyway, I have to go." 

"Um, what about your cloak?" 

I laughed, "Don't worry about it. When you become a Jedi, you receive a collection of cloaks. My whole wardrobe I think contains at least 20; maybe more but you can keep it." I smiled back at him one more time before leaving. I stood outside his quarters, head on the wall, smiling. 

~~I told you he wasn't bad. ~~ My Master mused, laughing through our bond. 

"And as usual, you were right. I hate that." I joked, walking down the hallway. 

**

Coruscant, the central core of the Republic - the entire planet was one big city. It was magnificent. Of course, I wasn't the only one in awe. I glanced down at Ani; his mouth was gaping, staring at the planet as we flew over the city itself and I smiled. I expected that. 

He did, after all, live in the Outer Rim most of his life and had never been the capital...and though I did live here, there always seemed to be something new I didn't know about before. As we neared the Senate Landing Platform, we could make out Senator Palpitine waiting for us as several guards exited another shuttle that previously landed. Our sleek Naboo spacecraft set down on the platform high above the street level of the galactic capital. 

The ramp lowered as my Master, Ani and I descended first and bowed before Palpatine and Valorum. Captain Panaka, two guards, his Highness, and servants Rabe, Eirtae, and more guards followed his shadow. The Prince stopped before the group as Anakin and I stood to one side, looking at the huge city. I briefly smiled at Ani as the Senator bowed before the Prince. 

Palpatine smiled, "It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." 

Valorum smiled at the Prince, bowing his head slightly. "Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the currant situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position." 

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor." he mused, walking past us, heading for the taxi. 

Palpatine walked on the Prince's right as he talked, "There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it..."

Ani started to follow, then stopped, noticing my Master and I were staying with the Supreme Chancellor. Obi- The Prince waved to him as Ani looked back at my Master for approval. He nodded all right and boy followed his highness. At least the boy was safe, I thought as I returned to my Master's attention. 

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately. The situation has become more complicated." he stated. 

A whole lot more complicated. I mused, receiving a glance from my Master. Another taxi approached the dock, this one smaller than the one that took his Highness, his guard and staff. 

Padawan, I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. You don't have to worry. I'm not going to do anything rash, 

I nearly laughed but remembered we weren't alone and looked down instead, fidgeting, I trust you, Master - but please be careful. You've defied the Council too many times; I just don't think they'll be lenient this time. 

He grunted, Perhaps, they will be but I still must try. Anakin is the Chosen One, Padme. I know he is. He WILL be trained. I promise you. 

I sighed lightly, ...But not by you; they'll assign him to someone else. You know that. The code forbids taking on another student. 

Yes, I know. He returned and the rest of the ride was sought in silence. 

**

The Prince sat lost in thought, partially listening to Senator Palpatine. He didn't know what he was going to do. His people were dying, suffering -- he knew it would be considered wrong to back out this early in the game but what else could he do? 

Eirtae and Rabe stood behind him as Ani stood outside, waiting patiently. He could see the Prince, though he couldn't hear what was being said but felt he was distressed. Ani looked up as Captain Panaka entered, standing next to the Prince as the Senator paced about. 

"...the Republic is not what it once was. The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home systems. There is no interest in the common good...no civility, only politics...it's disgusting. I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion." Palpatine explained, nodding, glancing at him. 

"Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope." he reasoned. 

Palpatine shrugged, sitting down, "If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power...he is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now." 

The Prince huffed, "What options do we have?" 

"Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforces the laws, and gives us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." 

Again, the Prince scowled. "He has been our strongest supporter. Is there any other way?" 

"Our only other choice would to be to submit a plea to the courts..." 

Politics and politicians. Time and time again, they always fought to maintain power, ignoring the helpless and innocent. They didn't care if there was a crisis...as long as they still had their power. Corrupt, spoiled - the trials of politics. But he would not allow those bureaucrats to look passed what had to be done. His people were suffering, dying - they had to see that, even they didn't want. They would not stay blinded any longer. He wouldn't permit it. 

"There's no time for that. The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying, Senator...more and more each day. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation." 

"To be realistic, Your Highness, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being." Palpatine reasoned, gazing at him. 

"That is something I cannot do." he replied, a failed look on his face. 

**

A unique building with its tall spires stood out against the Coruscant skyline as smaller transports passed by. Four spires; four towers and at the center, at the highest, sat the Council of Masters, the Jedi Council, the governing body of the Jedi. 

The Jedi had always been protectors of the Republic, as far as I can remember. I grew up, hearing stories about the Jedi. My parents were senators and therefore, worked with the Jedi allot but it wasn't until that fateful day my parents were almost killed did my whole life change. And I wouldn't regret any of it. 

Mace Windu, Senior Jedi on the Council, knew me then. In fact, after the incident, Mace told me I was special and Qui-Gon was blessed to have found me. He even has a seat on the Council, as he had then. My Master would have been up there with him but because of his rebellious acts that always brought him against the Masters, it wasn't possible. 

To be honest, not much had really changed since all those years ago. Well, that's not entirely true. For once, there was someone on the Council who wasn't a Jedi Master but a Jedi Knight, the only Jedi Knight - Ki-Adi-Mundi. And Yoda, the force behind the Jedi Council, though small. Small size but, oh, very powerful in the Force and a philosopher. No decision was to be made without him, even my training. 

When I started out, he said I was too old but my Master was convinced I could take on the task; Mace even backed him up. Now, I'm here and I don't regret any of it. I know my purpose, what I have to do, not because it's a job but because it's who I am - a Jedi Padawan and I wouldn't have it any other way. I smiled lightly, causing a glance from my Master. I lowered my head slightly, focusing on the moment, the here and now. 

"...my only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord." my Master stated. 

A Sith Lord, impossible. We won that war; we beat them. How could they be arising again? I didn't believe it, though on some level, it made sense. Who else would be deadly enough to best a Jedi? Or clever enough? 

"A Sith Lord?!?" Mace questioned, as Ki turned to him and all at once, each member looked to each other in question. None of us had expected and for the first time, I wandered why. 

"Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium." Ki added, nodding to Master Yoda. 

I glanced at Master Yoda as he spoke. "The very Republic is threatened if involved the Sith are." 

Still, Mace wasn't convinced. He was always the skeptical one which was good considering most of them could get a bit mystical sometimes, but always the first to crack a joke. "I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing." 

"Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this assassin is, we must." Yoda added. 

Ki nodded in agreement closing his eyes and reopening them. "I sense he will reveal himself again." 

"This attack was with purpose, that is clear, and I agree the Prince is the target." Mace reasoned, as my Master's gaze switched from his friend to Master. 

"With this Naboo Prince you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect him - the both of you." 

Mace sat back, though uneasily. He was still disturbed by this attacker, as was l. "We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker... May the Force be with you." 

My Master stood in place as I turned to leave and I knew why. The boy. I hated this. I knew I said I would support him but I still couldn't shake this feeling about him. Something dark, evil. 

"...Master Qui-Gon more to say have you?" Yoda questioned. 

He smiled briefly, holding his head high, "With your permission, my Master. I have encountered a vergence in the Force." 

Yoda perked up, literally, a finger to his lips, looking back at him. "A vergence, you say?"

"...Located around a person?" Mace added, confused and intrigued. 

He nodded, "A boy... his cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians." 

"You're referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force...you believe it's this boy?" Windu asked. 

"I don't presume... " 

"But you do! Revealed your opinion is." Yoda replied.

I glanced at the Council. I didn't like this; I didn't like this at all. Oh why, Qui-Gon did you have get involved? The boy is dangerous. He side glanced at me before continuing, "I request the boy be tested, my Master." 

The Jedi looked to one another, nodding before turning back to us. Yoda spoke, "Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?" 

"Finding him was the will of the Force...I have no doubt of that." 

"There is too much happening here..." Mace began, rubbing his temples, "Bring him before us, then." dropping his hand. We both bowed, exiting the chamber, a suspicious eye on my Master. 

**

On our way, we almost ran over Master Binks, a new Jedi Master at the Temple and a Gungan from Naboo. I always liked the Gungan; he was very funny, clumsy on occasion but very brave. 

"Helo, Master Jinn, Padawan Naberrie." he stated, smiling broadly. 

Master Binks was one the crèche Masters, a very safe job for him. The children loved him because he was clumsy, though my Master never appreciated his antics. He said it was unbefitting of a Jedi Master. 

"Where's yusa goin'?" 

"Just right here, for now." I replied, "Are you going to talk to the Council?" 

He shrugged, "They usa called moi. I not know why. Mesa hope es nothing bad." 

I smiled, "I hope so, too. May the Force be with You," 

As I left with my Master, passing Master Binks, I felt a jolt of energy strike me. I nearly fell to the floor but my Master caught me. 

A battle field, several Gungans fighting a droid army and the Gungans were loosing. A vision from the Force, my headachy talent. I looked at my Master, whom had a concerned expression on his face; Jar Jar next to him. 

"Padawan? Padawan? Padme?" my Master questioned but all I could do was stare back at Jar Jar. 

"Master Binks, I think you better go. The Council is expecting you." I mused, standing up. Jar Jar shrugged and left us as my Master helped me to the balcony. 

TBC 


	4. The Padawan & the Prince

The Padawan and the Prince ****

The Padawan and the Prince

(Part 4)

By obi's girl 

The Senate chambers housed thousands of senators ranging from Calamarian to Wookie. Their aides sat in the circular assembly area, talking and whispering when Chancellor Valorum's forum elevated area to the center. Hundreds of aides and droids hurried about, taking orders. Senator Palpatine, His Royal Highness Obi-Wan Kenobi, Eirtae, Rabe, and Captain Panaka sat in the Naboo congressional box.

Palpatine leaned over to the Prince, whispering, "If the Federation moves to defer the motion...Your Majesty, I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this congressional session."

He nodded, "I wish I had your confidence in this, Senator." smiling partly. 

The Senator continued to gaze at the immense crowd and Valorum, his long time rival. "You must force a new election for Supreme Chancellor...I promise you there are many who will support us...it is our best chance... Your Majesty, our only, chance." 

Kenobi frowned, turning to him, "You truly believe Chancellor Valorum will not bring our motion to a vote?"

He nodded, eyeing Valorum carefully - almost sensing his thoughts, "He is distracted...he is afraid. He will be of no help." 

Valorum stood up, his aides at his side, nodding to Palpatine. "The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo." 

The Naboo congressional box floated into the center; Palpatine at the head - the Prince only a shadow, "Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occurred on our peaceful system of Naboo. We have become caught in a dispute you're all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation." 

A second box rushed, into the center of the Senate - the representative of the Trade Federation Lott Dod. "This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements!" 

"The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Please return to your station." 

Lott Dod scowled, reluctantly moving back to his place as Palpatine continued, "To state our allegations, I present Prince Obi-Wan Kenobi, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf." he stated as his highness stood up to address the assembly. 

The Prince was met by some applause before returning to silence. He huffed to himself, a determined look on his face. His hands braced the railing, scanning the many faces. 

"Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Your Honor Supreme Chancellor Valorum, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by force. Invaded...against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the Trade... " 

"I object! There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth. " Dod cried, surprising everyone. 

Valorum nodded, "Overruled." 

Still, Dod persisted, "Your Honor, you cannot allow us to be condemned without reasonable observation. It's against all the rules of procedure." 

A third box representing Malastare moved into the center of the room. "The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed...that is the law." 

"The point..." Valorum stated, conferring with several of his aides and Vice Chairman Mas Amedda as Palpatine whispered something to the Prince. 

"Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear." he stated, walking to the side. 

"The point is conceded...Section 523A take precedence here. Your Highness, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?" he asked, studying him. 

Kenobi, though angry managed to remain composed as he continued the argument. "I will not defer...I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee." he paused, glancing at Palpatine, then back at the Senate. "If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a "vote of no confidence"...in Chancellor Valorum's leadership." raising his chin. 

A loud murmur erupted into a roar of approval and jeers. The Chancellor stunned and speechless, fell back onto his chair as his Vice Chair, Mas Amedda took over. "Order! We shall have order..." hitting his gavel on the chair. 

Things were settled but for how long? The Federation box settled next to the Prince as Prince Bail Organa moved his box into the arena. "Alderaan seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." 

Angrily, Amedda gritted his teeth, "The motion has been seconded by Bail Organa of Alderaan." He turned to the confused Valorum and whispered something to him.

Bail glanced at Kenobi briefly and noticed he was a young man of about 20, or older but very determined to save his people. "There must be no delays. The motion is on the floor and must be voted upon in this session." Bail added. 

"The Trade Federation moves the motion be sent to the procedures committee for study." Dod argued, causing the assembly to chant as the Chancellor talked to Amedda. 

"Vote now! Vote now! Vote now!" they cried as Palpatine stood next to his Highness. 

He smiled wryly and surprisingly, Bail scrutinized the older man, but Palpatine ignored it. "You see, Your Majesty, the tide is with us...Valorum will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect in a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy continue... " 

The Prince didn't reply, except watch the proceedings as they unfolded. 

"The Supreme Chancellor requests a recess. Tomorrow we will begin the vote." Amedda stated, hitting his gavel one last time, causing fury amongst the Trade Federation. 

Valorum pointedly glared at Palpatine, hissing, "Palpatine, I thought you were my ally...my friend. You have betrayed me! How could you do this?" 

He only smiled in reply, sitting back down as the Prince desperately looked back at the Chancellor and Bail.

**

"You want mesa to go with Masta' Jinn and Padawan Naberrie?" Binks cried, stunned by the revelation. 

Mace nodded yes, sitting foreword. "Master Binks, you are of the Gungans; your people have close ties with the Naboo. They will listen to you. The Naboo have no army. If they attacked, they will not survive, therefore we must ensure they will." he paused, glancing at Master Yoda. "Once Skywalker's testing is finished, you must return with Master Jinn, Padawan Naberrie and his Highness to Naboo. May the Force be With you." 

Jar Jar was about to argue but decided otherwise and bowed instead, exiting the chamber with a slight frown on his face. 

**

"Master, really, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." I stated, still feeling my head reeling from the vision. 

He smiled back at me, patting my shoulder. "If you insist on being stubborn and not going to the Healers...." 

"I don't need to go the Healers. Besides, I don't think a mind-numbing vision is something they can take care of." I mumbled, looking at him. He folded his arms under his cloak, ready to listen. "I know visions from the Force are important, but this one doesn't make sense." 

He frowned, "Explain." 

I huffed, "The Gungans are a reclusive people; growing up I was told they were hostile and animals - monsters basically...and posessed a very powerful army." I shrugged, "I think that's why the Naboo and the Gungans never really got along. The Naboo are a peaceful people and so are the Gungans but rarely do they work side-by-side like in my vision." 

"Maybe the acts of the Trade Federation forced them into an alliance. Would that be so bad?" 

"No, it wouldn't, but Master, thousands of Gungans were slaughtered by these droid armies." I cried, "Master, it was horrible." 

He smiled reassuringly at me, "If they died on the battlefield, fighting for what they believed in, their deaths were not in vain." 

I shrugged, looking out at the horizon and decided to change the subject. "You know, the boy will not pass the Council's tests. He is far too old." 

He turned back to me, a knowing look on his face. "Anakin will become A Jedi...I promise you." 

I nodded, crossing my arms, "Don't defy the Council, Master..not again." 

My Master smiled, "I will do what I must, Padawan." 

I laughed despite myself. He was always very stubborn, and so was I. That's why were a good match. Our stubbornness complimented each other. "Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the code. They will not go along with you this time." 

He patted my shoulder again and smiled, "You still have much to learn, my young apprentice." 

**

Ani stood before the twelve Jedi, is eye on Mace Windu as he held a small hand-held viewing screen. In rapid succession, images flashed across the screen. Ani tried to keep up with them but it was too fast and he was distracted, a feeling not lost upon the Jedi Masters. "A ship...a cup...a speeder." 

Mace huffed, turning the screen off and nodded to Master Yoda. The boy was unfocused, his thoughts elsewhere. Yoda placed a finger to his lips, watching the boy. "Good, good, young one. How feel you?" 

He shrugged, "Cold, sir." 

Yoda grunted, "Afraid are you?" 

Ani quickly nodded his head no. "No, sir." eyeing the members. He held such high hopes they would accept him and if they didn't, he didn't know what he could do. He was no longer a slave, but a really good mechanic but that would be laughed at by several people. A nine-year old boy, former slaver - a gifted mechanic didn't really sound appealing...and slowly wasting away. 

"Afraid to give up your life?" Mace asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Ani shrugged, "I don't think so."

He hesitated for a moment, unsure how to answer. Yoda nodded, "See through you, we can. " 

His glanced switched from Yoda to Mundi, whom tilted his head forward, with a polite smile. "Be mindful of your feelings... " 

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother." Master Billaba added. 

He huffed, a bit annoyed. "I miss her." 

"Hmm. Afraid to lose her..I think." Yoda added as Ani glared back at him. 

"What's that got to do with anything?" he cried. 

Yoda glanced at Mace and Ki before continuing, "Everything. Fear is the path to the dark side... fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate.. hate leads to suffering." 

Ani nodded, shrugging a bit, "I am not afraid!" 

Yoda sat forward again, "A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. I sense much fear in you." 

He looked down, mumbling, "I am not afraid." 

"Then continue, we will." Yoda mused, as Mace once again held up the screen, turning it on. 

**

Kenobi stood, staring out the window at the vast city below. How the Republic had become so corrupt so quickly was a mystery to him. Before, things were easy. The Republic functioned as a whole, working for the common good but now, it only seemed to work as pieces in a game dictated by mindless Senators, racing for power. Maybe it was wrong of him to run for the monarchy if this what was happening. He hoped to become the most influential, and legendary ruler and most caring of them all. 

But if he had never run to begin with, he never would have met that beautiful girl, Padme Naberrie, trained apprentice under Qui-Gon Jinn. At this point, she was the only light in his world while everything else was a dark shadow, cast over by the Trade Federation. 

He was completely lost in thought, he didn't even hear the door open. The Jedi Master walked timidly towards his highness. 

"Um, your highness, mesa Master Jedi Jar Jar Binks." he smiled. The Prince turned to him briefly and smiled but nothing more as he explained himself. "Mesa was appointed do help ya; mesa es un Gungan; native to Naboo." 

"What can you offer, Jedi Master? How can you help?" he stated, tears almost in his eyes. 

Jar Jar frowned, "Wesa Gungans gotta a grand army. Wesa warriors. Dat why you no liken us, metinks." as the light shimmered on. 

Eirtae and Sache stepped aside as Captain Panaka and Senator Palatine walked in - both with joyous smiles on their faces. They both bowed before him, unable to contain their smiles. 

"Your Highness, Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor." Panaka cried. 

He walked away to his desk, thinking as Palpatine faced him with a smile. "A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. I promise, Your Majesty, if I am elected, I will bring democracy back to the Republic. I will put an end to corruption. The Trade Federation will lose its influence over the bureaucrats, and our people will be freed." 

"Who else can be nominated?" 

Panaka nodded, "Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare." 

The Senator sat down, taking notice of the Gungan Jedi Master but returned his attention to the Prince. "I feel confident...our "situation" will create a strong sympathy vote for us... I will be Chancellor, I promise you." 

The Prince almost laughed, looking at him. "I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there will be nothing left of our cities, our people, our way of life... " 

"I understand your concern, Your Majesty; unfortunately, the Federation has possession of our planet. The law is in their favor." Palpatine added with a frown. 

He nodded, fury in his veins. "With the Senate in transition, there is nothing more I can do here...Senator, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo. My place is with my people." 

Panaka walked to the desk, a corner expression his face shocked by this announcement. They both were; Palpatine's eyebrow's furrowed, mouthing the words to himself. "Go back!! But, Your Majesty, be realistic! You would be in danger. They will force you to sign the treaty." 

The Prince turned back to him as he head for the door; Panaka behind him. "I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different from that of our people. Captain!" 

He immediately stepped forward, prompted and ready. "Yes, Your Highness?" 

"Ready my ship!" Kenobi replied, as both guards flanked the door after Panaka left. 

Palpatine nodded, "Please, Your Majesty, stay here...where it's safe." 

He nodded, "No place is safe, if the Senate doesn't condemn this invasion. It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions as a democracy. If you win the election, Senator, I know you will do everything possible to stop the Federation. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate." 

As they left the room, a self-satisfied smile appeared Palpatine's face. 

**

My Master and I stood before the Council, Anakin in front of my Master as we waited for their verdict. If Anakin was accepted, he would become a Jedi but if not...I didn't even want to think about it. The twelve of them were very stoic as usual, making it hard to read their emotions. 

"...Correct you were, Qui-Gon." Yoda began, nodding to Mace. 

The bald man frowned, almost breaking eye-contact with his friend. "His cells contain a high concentration of midi-chlorians." 

Ani smiled hopefully. This was good news for him, but bad news for me. I feared the worst, whatever the outcome. "The Force is strong with him." Ki added, making my Master feel even more confident Ani had the vote. 

"He's to be trained, then?" 

The Council members looked to another before Mace gazed directly back at Qui-Gon, "No. He will not be trained." 

Ani was crestfallen, tears in his eyes as my Master placed his hands on his hips, confused and angry. He was sure the boy was the Chosen One; when he told me he was convinced, though I wasn't. "No??!!" my Master questioned, a smile forming on my face. 

Mace nodded, his hands coiling the arms on his chair. "He is too old. There is already too much anger in him." 

Still, that didn't stop my Master. He was blinded, and I knew that blindness would be downfall and it scared me. I love my Master deeply, but if continues like this eventually it will all catch up with him. I frowned at that thought. My Master noticed my sudden change of mood but only persisted in his argument. "He is the chosen one...you must see it." 

"Clouded, this boy's future is. Masked by his youth." 

Of course, what happened next I was completely unprepared for. He stepped up behind Ani and placed his hands on his shoulders, and I noticed something. The look in his face - it was the same determined look he used against the Council years earlier to train me and I knew what he was planning. 

I wanted to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. And it was too late, because he already said the words and they stung my heart like nothing else. 

"I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner." 

I felt I couldn't breath; never in a the years we were together did I ever imagine he would spit on me and cast me aside. I loved him so much and he was putting faith in a boy with a clouded future. What about my future? Our future, Master? How can you dismiss me? I'm your daughter! I glanced at Ani; he was watching the display with great interest with disgusted me even more. 

"An apprentice, you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible, to take on a second." Yoda added, as Mace quickly turned his head to him.

"We forbid it." he snapped. 

The next words that came out of my Master mouth, I felt the pain in them and for the first time, realized his pain in letting me go. It was a surprise for him to make such a rash decision; it caught me off guard but I wasn't ready to lose him. Not yet and probably not ever. "Padme is ready..." he said, glancing at me. 

I breathed lightly, stepping forward from the darkness, fear still lingering in my mind but forced it back. I couldn't let them sense my feelings, otherwise the attention would be turned to me. "I am ready to face the trials." 

"Ready so early, are you? What know you of ready?" 

Ani watched as my Master and I exchanged angry looks. Neither of us had been expecting this; I hadn't and though I loved him for everything he had ever done for me, I resented him for doing this..and still it stung. "Headstrong....and she has much to learn about the living Force, but she is capable. There is little more she can learn from me." 

Little more I can learn from you? Master, I'm still just a little girl and you are still, and always will be my father. Don't abandon me. My Master felt my words and flinched a bit, but not too much for the Council to take notice.

"Our own council we will keep on who is ready. More to learn, she has... " Yoda mused as Mace sat forward. 

"Now is not the time for this...the Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. The Prince is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation." Mace reasoned. 

"And draw out the Queen's attacker." Adi stated, glancing at me. 

Ki nodded, eyeing me as well. Great, they knew. They knew my feelings. Busted; just what I need, a lecture from the Jedi Council about my feelings. Except I didn't need it, right now. 

What I needed was to knock some sense into my Master. This was crazy and totally unconventional and he knew it, except he probably didn't care about that. Stubborn. "Events are moving fast...too fast." someone said. 

"Go with the Prince to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith." Mace cried, sitting back as my Master nodded in agreement, though I felt the matter was not closed and needed to be resolved now and not later. 

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later." Depa said. 

My Master glanced at me, a sorrowful and grieving look in his eyes. He was sorry, but I wasn't ready to accept until he told me himself. He looked back at the council, an exasperated expression on his face, "I brought Anakin here; he must stay in my charge. He has nowhere else to go. " 

Mace shook his head in accordance. "He is your ward, Qui-Gon...we will not dispute that. " 

Yoda even held out a finger, "Train him not, Qui-Gon. Take him with you, but train him not!" 

"Protect his highness, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval." Mace concluded, "May the Force be with you." 

We bowed, side-glancing at my Master as I passed him and Ani. 

**

"Padawan, please speak to me." Qui-Gon cried as we neared the platform. I nodded my head, partially in tears; thankfully Ani walked ahead with Master Binks who was coming with us. 

I shrugged, looking at him, "I just understand how you could do that to me? I mean, don't you understand you are all I have and you cast me aside like I mean nothing." 

He nodded no, placing his hands on my shoulders though I continued to sob. "Padme, I told you I had to what was needed..." 

"You spat on me and it hurt." I shrugged, looking up at him, "I don't even know if I can forgive you." 

I walked before he could say anything else and at that moment, I felt an even greater pain. I felt him extinguish our bond and sudennly I felt more empty and lost than I had ever imagined. The pain rushed to my eyes and I walked onboard, bypassing Ani and the others. 

"Master Qui-Gon, sir, I do not wish to be a problem." 

Qui-Gon smiled down at him, kneeling, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You won't be, Annie....I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful...always remember, your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you will be safe." 

Ani hesitated, "Master, sir.. I heard Master Yoda talk about midi-chlorians...I've been wondering...what are midi-chlorians?" 

He smiled, shifting his weight slightly, "Midi-chlorians are a microscopic lifeform that reside within all living cells and communicates with the Force." 

Skywalker frowned, trying to keep up. "They live inside of me?" 

Jinn smiled back, "In your cells. We are simbiants with the midi-chlorians."

"Simbiants?"

The Jedi nodded yes, "Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to you, telling you the will of the Force." 

Ani's eyes' shot up, "They do?? They live inside me?" 

"When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you." 

He shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't understand."

Qui-Gon smiled, standing up, patting Ani's shoulder. "With time and training, Annie...you will. You will." 

Two taxis pulled up, and Captain Panaka, Senator Palpatine, twenty or so troops, guards, and officers walked toward the ship, followed by his royal highness, Eirtae, Sache, and finally, Gungan Jedi Master Jar Jar Binks. The Prince and his handmaidens stopped before the Jedi as Qui-Gon bowed respectively. 

"Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." he stated, ushering him aboard. 

"I welcome your help, Ambassador. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me." 

Qui-Gon grunted, "I promise you, I will not let that happen." as they boarded the ship, flanked by his handmaidens and guard. 

When Jar Jar noted everybody was onboard, the Gungan jumped, yelling, "Wesa goen home!" thrilled he was going to see Naboo again after so many years. 

**

The rest of the trip to Naboo, my Master and I maintained our distance from each other, avoiding each other at all costs. I wanted to tell him I was sorry and that I missed him so much and how I was feeling, but everytime I passed his quarters, I always felt the need to rush off to the throne room to spend time with the Prince. 

And the Prince gladly accepted my company, saying that a smile or two would definitely lift his spirits and mine. He knew I was having trouble with my Master - mostly because I told him about it. I told him that I loved my Master deeply and thought of him as my father, but I adamantly refused to talk to him before he actually confronted me. Except I lied to his highness. I didn't tell him about my Master breaking our bond, cutting me off from him which hurt more than anything. 

I could no longer hear his soothing voice, telling me everything was all right and it scared me. I had been so used to talking to him and now I couldn't. I regretted everything I had said to him before we left, saying that I might not forgive him and thinking that I resented him for taking Ani as his Padawan learner. 

Truth is, it would have been easier to blame Ani for the troubles between us but I didn't hate the boy. In fact, we got along perfectly, though I never initiated a conversation with him while on board. I didn't think ill-thoughts of him but instead I worried about his future. But even worrying about the future, made me feel sick. 

A couple times I spotted Ani in the cockpit, I almost felt like breaking down in tears because I realized the potential in him not only to be a Jedi but the best at whatever he chose to be. Like a mechanic or pilot, he would fair well. He was exceptionally gifted, there was no mystery there and I realized why my Master sought to make his future better. He was special, as my Master was very special to me. I had to talk to him; it couldn't wait. 

I briskly turned on my heel and marched to my Master's cabin but when I got there, I froze in front of the door, unsure what I was doing. I was scared to press the COM pad and let him know I was there. I would have told him telepathically, but I remembered he cut off our bond. But the door did open, mostly because he sensed I was disturbed. I walked in, gulping, staring around the place, my eyes finally resting on him. I ran to him, hugging him tightly, crying. 

"I am so sorry, Master! I didn't mean to hurt you. So sorry!" 

He smiled, kissing my forehead, "I think we are both at fault, Padawan. I acted irrationally, which I often do but this time I didn't take into consideration your feelings. I'm sorry." He wiped a tear from my eye and smiled. 

"It's just, you've always been there for me as long as I can remember. I love you so much; I don't want to share you with anyone else. You're mine." 

"As I will always be, Padme. I found you; I chose you -I don't regret that. You're blunt with words and never hold anything back, except maybe this time which was understandable." he paused as I sat on the bed next to him. "Padme, I meant what I said before. I think you are ready for the trials. When we return to Coruscant I would like to train you and help you prepare." 

I smiled yes, "I would like that, Master. Thank you." He smiled all right as my head fell on his shoulder and he rocked me back and forth. "But never do that again." I warned him and he laughed, agreeing. Sudennly, I felt him open up our bond and I felt warm and safe again. 

TBC 


	5. The Padawan & the Prince

The Padawan and the Prince  
(Part 5)  
  
By obi's girl   
  
Nute Gungray and Rune Haako stood before a darkened hologram of Darth Sidious. He gritted his teeth, "The Prince is on his way to you. I regret he is of no further use to us. When he gets there, destroy him."   
  
Gungray nodded, scared to face him. "Yes, my Lord."   
  
"Viceroy, is the planet secure?"   
  
He nodded again, still unable to look at him. "Yes, my Lord, we have taken over the last pockets of primitive life forms. We are in complete control of the planet now."   
  
Sidious smiled, "Good. I will see to it that in the Senate, things stay as they are. I am sending Darth Maul to join you. He will deal with the Jedi."   
  
"Yes, my Lord." Rune concluded as Sidious faded off. He turned worriedly to Nute, a strained expression on his face unable to believe how deep things had gotten. "A Sith lord here with us?!!"   
  
**  
  
Anakin stood next to Ric Olie, pointing to various buttons and gauges. Still, a little boy and already he knew so much in so little time. But he was amazing, able to recognize anything and tell what they were meant to do. "...And that one?"   
  
Ric nodded, "The forward stabilizer."   
  
"And those control the pitch?" Ani added, pointing to another set of instruments.   
  
Olie smiled back, amazed and impressed, "You catch on pretty quick." and Ani smiled back.   
  
**  
  
Eirtae and Sache stood behind the Prince as he talked with my Master and Captain Panaka while Master Binks and I stayed back. Panaka scowled as he faced his ruler, trying to convince his highness this was a bad idea. His highness wanted to return and reclaim what was rightfully theirs, which was a valid argument but I feared the outcome. I didn't want him to loose his people, my people.   
  
Panaka nodded, "The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty."   
  
"I agree...I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this." my Master added.   
  
He looked down briefly, catching my gaze and regained his confidence. "I'm going to take back what's ours."   
  
Panaka was still not convinced. Of course, he had always been the cynical one. "There are only twelve of us, Your Highness.... We have no army."   
  
My Master's eyebrow's furrowed, nodding, "I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you."   
  
"Master Jedi Binks?"   
  
Jar Jar glanced at me and I shrugged in return, both of us puzzled. "Mesa, Your Highness?"   
  
"Yes. I need your help."   
  
**  
  
As head toward the lush green planet, I noticed only one Federation battle cruiser orbiting as Captain Panaka viewed the screen. He nodded, glancing at me. "The blockade's gone...I have one battleship on my scope." He scowled, looking to me for some answer. "They've probably spotted us."   
  
I huffed, rolling my shoulders a bit. "We haven't much time."   
  
**  
  
As we landed in the Gungan swamp, troops unloaded the ship as I approached my Master. He smiled hello at me as I glanced around at the lush world that was my birthplace. It really was beautiful, and now I had to help to protect it. I cleared my throat slightly, grabbing some of my Masters' attention. "Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan City, Master." His thoughts were elsewhere, I could tell. I glanced over at the groove where the Prince, his guard and Anakin were waiting. He saw me looking at him and smiled. Qui-Gon saw my smile and nodded as I continued, "Do you think the Prince's idea will work?"  
  
"The Gungans will not easily be swayed, and we cannot use our power to help him."   
  
I bit my lip again, looking at Anakin. He really was special and sighed, "You were right about the boy, Master. He is special."   
  
Qui-Gon looked at him for a long moment and smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You have been a good apprentice, Padme. You are much wiser than I am. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight."   
  
I smiled back at him sudennly feeling another premonition. My Master fighting against the same Sith that attacked him on Tatoonie, only I was no where to be seen. The Sith growled at him, striking his blade into Qui-Gon's chest as he fell to the floor unconscious. Tears started to sour my eyes but I forced them back, not wanting to believe the vision. Qui-Gon saw my worry and frowned but I only smiled back at him, hiding my feelings.   
  
"Padawan?"   
  
I nodded, glancing at the Prince. "It's nothing Master. Just the wind." I whispered back, deeply disturbed by the vision.   
  
**  
  
Jar Jar swam down into Bubble City, bobbing his head from side to the other. He shrugged his shoulders before entering the main square of the Bubble City. He stood, stunned, in amazement and fear. They were gone, all of them. He nervously walked about the empty plaza. "Ello! Where das everybody?" He noticed that many of the buildings were shot up as if there had been a battle of some kind. He hung his head low and started back.   
  
**  
  
Jar Jar exited the Swamp Lake and walked over to the Prince, Captain Panaka, Qui-Gon and I. Eirtae, Rabe, Anakin, and Artoo, four pilots, and eight guards stood in the background near the starship. He shrugged, "Dare-sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry, no Gungas...no Gungas."   
  
Fight? Had the droid army killed the Gungans? If they did, we were lost. The Naboo had no defenses, nothing strong enough to fight against an army. I leaned back and started to reach through the Force, but my Master stopped me as Captain Panaka spoke, "Do you think they have been taken to camps?"  
  
"More likely they were wiped out." Some one said, sending a shudder through my body.   
  
The Gungan nodded, "No...mesa no tink so. Gungan hiden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dare."   
  
**  
  
We followed Jar Jar as he moved through the swamp; we stopped briefly as he sniffed the air. He turned to me and smiled, "Dissen it." Jar Jar made a strange chattering noise and suddenly, out of nowhere, an old Gungan riding a kaadu and six other Gungan guards confronted us. "Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals."   
  
Tarpals nodded, scowling, "Binks!! Noah gain!"   
  
Bincks huffed, still smiling, "We comen to see da boss."  
  
Captain Tarpals rolled his eyes. Obviously, Jar Jar wasn't well liked by his people because he left Naboo and became a Jedi Master. The Gungans were a secret people; they were believed to be monsters by the Naboo and ate children in their sleep. I used to believe the same thing when I was younger, but after knowing Jar Jar for a couple years, it was obvious to me he wasn't a killer. "Ouch time, Binks... Ouch time for all-n youse."   
  
**  
  
Jar Jar, the Prince, Anakin, R2, my Master, and I led the rest of our group through a clearing full of Gungans refugees. At the far end were the ruins of a grand temple with massive carved heads. Boss Noss and several other Council Members walked out on the top of a three-quarter-submerged head. "Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others??"   
  
The Prince stepped forward, lightly brushing my left shoulder. Captain Panaka and the handmaidens stood behind him. "I am Prince Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Naboo...I come before you in peace."   
  
Boss made some click sound with his tongue or cheek, eyes wide-eyed. "Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks... Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink."   
  
Captain Panaka and half a dozen guards and pilots looked around nervously, as the Gungan troops lowered their long power poles. My Master remained relaxed, though I was a bit nervous and Anakin watched everything with great interest. "We wish to form an alliance..."   
  
Suddenly, one of the guard stepped forward, "Your Honor..." R2 whistled a quiet "uh oh."   
  
Boss raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Whosa dis?"   
  
He raised his chin and smiled partly, "I am Prince Obi-Wan Kenobi." He pointed to the younger man kneeling, "This is my decoy...my protection...my loyal bodyguard."   
  
Anakin was stunned as I smiled knowingly, though I growled and mentally kicked myself. Decoy? If that was true, whom was I flirting with in the ship? Was it really Obi-Wan or the decoy?   
  
"...I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace...until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever...I ask you to help us...no, I beg you to help us." He knelt down, turned slightly and winked at me. He was the Prince. Only that cockiness could make me swoon. There was a gasp from Captain Panaka, his troops and handmaidens. "We are your humble servants...our fate is in your hands."   
  
Slowly, Captain Panaka, the handmaidens and troops bowed down before the Gungan Council. I smiled, kneeling down as my Master studied Boss Noss' face. Our actions and their leaders' action puzzled the Gungans. He started to laugh, wiggling his fingers, "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans... Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends."   
  
***  
  
Nute, Rune and Darth Maul walked along side a hologram of Darth Sidious. Rune fidgeted, his eyes away from Sidious as Run explained the situation. "...We've sent out patrols. We've already located their starship in the swamp.... It won't be long, My Lord."   
  
Sidious scowled, "This is an unexpected move for him. It's too aggressive.. Lord Maul, be mindful."   
  
The Sith bowed his head in respect, "Yes, my Master."   
  
"Be patient... Let them make the first move." Sidious glanced back at Rune and Nute. The both of them looked nervous, worried - they were weak as he always thought to be.   
  
**  
  
The Prince walked over to me as I talked with my Master. I smiled, laughing, "Don't even think about it, your highness." The Prince frowned and stood on my left. "So, I just have one question. The whole time on the ship, was that you I was flirting with or the guard? You say the guard, I'm going to be really angry."   
  
"No, it was me. After you and your Master left the throne room, my decoy came out of hiding and we switched places. Sorry about the deception but it was necessary to keep myself out of danger. I mean, I trust you ---."   
  
I waved my hand, smiling, "I get it. I'm not angry with you." As Captain Panaka, R2 and Anni joined us. Anni ran over as Boss Noss joined the group, standing on my Master's right side.   
  
The Prince gazed up, winked at me before facing Captain Panaka. "What is the situation?"   
  
"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win."   
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat, gesturing for R2 to start up the hologram. Before us was an exact layout of the palace, well the outside anyway. "The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused."  
  
My Master and I looked on with interest. Obi-Wan looked up at my Master, "What do you think, Master Jedi?"   
  
Qui-Gon sighed, examining the hologram, "The Viceroy will be well guarded."   
  
Panaka nodded, "The difficulty's getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem."   
  
Still, I knew he was worried. "There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed." Mindful of the living Force, Master. I remember. Qui-Gon caught that thought and smiled at me.   
  
Boss Nass struck his chest, his beady eyes narrowing. "Wesa ready to do are-sa part." Jar Jar smiled a very worried and sheepish grin as Anakin and Artoo watched with interest.   
  
"We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship, which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their ray shields, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless."  
  
" A well-conceived plan. However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship." My Master reasoned.   
  
I raised my chin, looking at the Prince, "And there's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."   
  
"That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it." He concluded.   
  
***   
  
Nute, Rune, Lord Maul, OOM-9, and a hologram of Darth Sidious walked through the throne room. " ...He is more foolish than I thought."   
  
"We are sending all available troops to meet this army of hers assembling near the swamp. It appears to be made up of primitives. We do not expect much resistance." Nute added, nodding to the droid.   
  
"I am increasing security at all Naboo detention camps." OOM-9 reasoned.   
  
Maul sided, halting, "I feel there is more to this, My Master. The two Jedi may be using the Prince for their own purposes."   
  
Sidious remained silent for a moment, thinking, "The Jedi cannot become involved. They can only protect the Prince. Qui-Gon Jinn will not break that covenant.... This will work to our advantage... "  
  
"I have your approval to proceed then, My Lord?" Nute asked, the room sudennly feeling colder than usual.   
  
"Proceed. Wipe them put...all of them." Sidious concluded, his image fading.   
  
TBC 


	6. The Padawan & the Prince

The Padawan & the Prince (CH6)  
By obi's girl   
  
Author's Note: Extended Conclusion!  
  
All was peaceful in the Naboo swamps. Small critters drank out of a large swamp lake. A small disturbance in the middle of the lake disrupted that natural silence. A rush of bubbles formed in the middle of the lake as a Gungan soldier, riding a Kaadu emerged from the water, followed by several others.   
  
Frogs and other little animals fled in all directions as the Gungan army marched through the swamp. The Kaadu shook themselves free of water as they exited the lake. When Jar Jar's Kaadu shook, the Gungan fell off.   
  
Soldiers on Fambas with large shield generators mounted on their backs followed the marching warriors as they head out of the swamp and onto the rolling grassy hills. Hundreds of Gungan warriors marched in long lines toward the horizon as Federation tanks moved to a ridge and stopped. In the distance they saw the Gungan army marching towards them. Gungan General Ceel saw the tanks on the ridge and ordered a halt. The Gungans were spread out in a large line. Jar Jar was nervous as General Ceel signaled to start the shield operators.   
  
A red ray shot out of the generator and blasted into a large dish on the back of a second Faamba and spread like an umbrella over the assembled warriors.   
  
**  
  
I stealthily followed Eirtae, Obi-Wan, my Master, Anakin, and R2, as we made our way towards the entrance to the main hanger. About twenty Naboo guards, pilots, and troops followed us. We stopped briefly as Obi-Wan pulled out a small red laser light to signal across the plaza to Captain Panaka, Rabe and twenty other assorted Naboo troops. They signaled back.   
  
My Master leaned over to Anakin, "Once we get inside, Annie, you find a safe place to hide and stay there."   
  
The boy obediently nodded his head, knowing how dangerous our mission was, "Sure."   
  
My Master held out his finger, "And stay there!"   
  
Droids troops patrolled the tank-filled plaza. At the far end of the plaza, several droids began to run and fire as Naboo soldiers began to fire back at the battle droids. As the ground battle erupted at one end of the plaza, Obi-Wan and his guard rushed into the main hanger while Captain Panaka and his soldiers continued to engage the droids outside.   
  
Alarms sounded as we rushed into the hanger. Battle droids began firing at us as we ran for cover. Anakin ran under a Naboo fighter as my Master and I deflected bolts aimed at his highness. Obi-Wan focused his pistol, targeting a main function/weakness onto the battle droids, causing them to explode. I smiled to myself. If he were brought up on Coruscant, he would have been an excellent Jedi and opponent.   
  
**  
  
Nute worriedly shook his head as he watched along with four council members the battle in the large plaza on a large view screen. "I thought the battle was going to take place far from here...this is too close!"   
  
"What is going on?" Rune mused as Lord Maul entered the throne room.  
  
The Sith Lord crossed his arms around his middle, "I told you there was more to this...the Jedi are involved."   
  
***   
  
After firing several shots against the Gungans, the tanks stopped firing. The Gungans cheered briefly until they saw the doors to the massive transports open, and racks of battle droids were pulled out and lined up by a squad of STAPS. The battle droids reconfigured into their standing position as the Gungans readied for an attack. OOM-9 gave the command to move forward, and thousands of droids marched towards the Gungans.   
  
The Gungans powered up their weapons as the droids slowly marched through the protective shield and started firing. Gungan lieutenants threw their power poles and flung small balls of energy with slingshots. The warriors dumped large balls of energy into mortars that heated up and fired the energy goo onto the battle droids, causing them to short out.   
  
The battle raged on as the Gungans defended their shield generators against the army of droids and OOM-9 watched from a tank on a hill overlooking the battle.   
  
**  
  
Anakin hid behind one of the Naboo fighters, ducking as large bolts whizzed past and exploded near him. I swirled my lightsabre around, cutting droid after droid. I glanced behind me. A droid stood still for a moment then fell down. Obi-Wan winked at me, then darted off to deal with more droids. His highness' troops and Eirtae blasted away at the droids as Obi-Wan signaled to the pilots.   
  
"Get to your ships!" he yelled, taking down two more droids.   
  
The pilots and several R2 units ran for the Naboo fighter craft stacked in the hanger bay. One of the pilots jumped into a fighter right above Anakin. "Better find a new hiding place, kid. I'm taking this ship."  
  
The ship began to levitate out of the hanger. Battle droids fired at all off the ships as five other fighters made their escape. R2 directed Anakin to a second fighter not far away. Anakin ran and jumped into the second fighter to hide as two Naboo starfighters exited the main hanger. A tank fired, hitting one of them, which caused it to pinwheel into the ground and explode.   
  
Captain Panaka, Sabe and Naboo troops rushed into the hanger and overwhelmed the few remaining battle droids as Obi-Wan, my Master and I joined forces with the Captain.   
  
"My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room." the Prince reasoned, looking at my Master.   
  
He nodded, "I agree."   
  
As we started for the exit, we passed the fighter where Anakin was hiding. R2 whistled a greeting as the small boy peeped out of the cockpit. "Hey! Wait for me."   
  
My Master's eyes darted to the Ani, "No, Ani you stay there. Stay right where you are."  
  
"But, I..."   
  
"Stay in that cockpit." my Master commanded. As we were about to go through the door, everyone scattered, revealing the dark-hooded Sith standing in the doorway. Captain Panaka, Obi-Wan and his troops backed away as my Master and I stepped forward. "We'll handle this..."   
  
We removed our capes, igniting our lightsabres. Mine, purple, my Master's blue. The Sith Lord took off his cape, and ignited his lightsabre which was surprisingly, double bladed. I worriedly glanced at my Master. He didn't look at me except nod,   
  
At the far end of the hanger, six droids rolled in, shields covering their metal bodies as they began to fire. R2 called Anakin's attention to the droids as we began to fight the Sith. Lord. "Oh, no..." The droids began to advance and started to fire at Obi-Wan and his troops. "We gotta do something, Artoo."  
  
R2 whistled a reply, as the ship's systems were sudennly turned on and the ship itself began to levitate. Ani nodded, "All right, thanks Artoo! Great idea! I'll take over. Let's see..." As Skywalker steered the ship toward the droids, he pushed a button, and the ship began to shake. "Where's the trigger? Oops, wrong one.. Maybe this one...." Ani pushed a second button, and the lasers began to fire, wiping out several destroyer droids. R2 whistled a cheer.   
  
"Yeah, all right. Droid blaster. Yeah!"  
  
**  
  
We were engaged in a fierce lightsabre duel with the Sith, moving into the center of the hanger. While the droids were momentarily distracted by Anakin and Captain Panaka, Obi-Wan and his troops exited into a palace hallway. The destroyers started firing at Anakin. "Oops...shield up! Always on the right...shields always on the right." As Anakin flipped several switches, the after-burner ignited. "I know we're moving. I'll shut the energy drive down."  
  
The fighter rocketed out of the hanger as R2 and Ani held on for dear life. "Oops!! Wrong one."   
  
R2 beeped a question. Ani nodded his head, his hands not even touching the computer screen. "I'm not doing anything!" The small droid beeped again. "I know...I didn't push anything."  
  
**  
  
The Naboo fleet left the planet and head toward the space station. Ric Olie as the lead fighter, "Bravo Flight A, take on the fighters. Flight B, make the run on the transmitter."   
  
~~~~  
  
As the fleet approached the space station, many Federation fighters exited the hangers and attacked. Ric nodded his head, "Enemy fighters straight ahead!"  
  
**   
  
Jar Jar's clumsiness worked for him in the battle. He got caught up in the wiring of a blasted droid, dragging the torso around with him, the droid's gun firing randomly, accidentally blasting several droids in one process.   
  
OOM-9 decided to send in the destroyer droids and gave the signal. Hundreds of destroyers rolled out of the transports and head down toward the battle. They slowly rolled through the deflector shields, then transformed themselves once they get on the other side. The Gungans blasted the droids with energy balls, but droids equally blast as many Gungans.   
  
***  
  
A giant dogfight ensued as Anakin's fighter flew into space above Naboo. R2 beeped a worried concern. "The Autopilot is searching for what other ships?" R2 beeped and whistled again. "There is no manual override, Artoo. You'll have to rewire it or something." R2 chirped that he's trying, as Ani noticed their point of destination. "Look! There they are! That's where the autopilot is taking us."  
  
Anakin's fighter maneuvered towards the Federation Battleship.  
  
**  
  
The Sith Lord drove us out of the hanger and into the power generator area next door. Our swords crossed in an intense display of swordsmanship. We fought our way across a narrow bridge of the Theed power generator. The Sith jumped onto the bridge above them as we followed.   
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan, Captain Panaka, Eirtae, Sabe and their troops were trapped in a hallway by battle droids. Kenobi scowled, shooting down two more droids. "We don't have time for this, Captain."  
  
Panaka nodded, "Let's try the outside stairway." The Captain blasted a hole in the window, and they made their way outside the building onto a ledge about six stories above a raging waterfall while Sabe, Eirtae and about twenty Naboo soldiers stayed in the hallway to hold off the battle droids.   
  
Meanwhile, Obi-Wan, Panaka and about ten other Naboo soldiers lined up along the edge. They pulled small attachments out of their pistols and fired at a ledge about four stories above them. Thin cables shot out of the pistols and were embedded into the ledge as they began to climb up the wall.   
  
**   
  
The Gungan army was no match for the destroyer droids. Jar Jar tried to run from the battle droids as General Ceel waved his hand, "Retreat! Retreat!"  
  
The Gungans began to turn and run, on foot, on their kaadu. As Jar Jar attempted to escape on a wagon of energy balls but only managed to unhitch the back gate, causing all of the energy balls to roll out of the wagon and down the hill. The clumsy Gungan scrambled to avoid being hit by one of the balls, however four destroyer droids weren't so lucky. The Gungans renewed their attack on the droid army as Jar Jar's bumbling destroyed several more destroyers.   
  
**   
  
Anakin found himself in the middle of the space battle as a ship exploded over his left shoulder. "Whoa, boy! This is tense!" He looked forward to see enemy ships approaching head on. "Oops! Artoo, get us off Autopilot!" The small droids screamed a reply. "I've got control?" Ani flipped switches, his hands finding the control stick. "Okay, let's go left!"  
  
He moved the controls left and the ship responded, turning left. "Yes...I've got control. You did it, Artoo!" R2 beeped something else, a worried question. Ani raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Go back!?! Qui-Gon told me to stay in this cockpit and that's what I'm gonna do. Now c'mon!"  
  
An enemy fighter came into his sights as Anakin pushed the controls, looking for the trigger but instead of firing, his fighter accelerated past the enemy ship. "Oops! Whoa!"  
  
Now, the enemy ship was on his tail. Ani rolled his eyes, grabbing hold of a helmet, trying evasive maneuvers. "I'll try spinning, that's a good trick."  
  
Anakin rolled the ship as R2's screamed desperately. "I know we're in trouble! Hang on! The way out of this mess is the way we got into it."   
  
R2 beeped a reply as Ani's eyes scanned the controls, "Which one? This one?" Skywalker yanked on the reverse thrusters and the ship slowed instantly - the enemy fighter shot past and exploded against the space station.   
  
**   
  
The duel continued on the small catwalk around the vast power pit as. It kicked me off one of the ramps, falling several lower levels below. My Master knocked the dark lord off another ramp, and he landed hard on a ramp two levels below. Qui-Gon jumped down after him as the dark lord backed away along the catwalk into a small door. My Master followed as I jumped back up and ran after them.   
  
The Sith Lord, followed my Master entering a long hallway filled with a series of deadly rays that went on and off in a pulsing pattern that shot down the corridor every minute or so. He was a fast devil; made it down several walls of deadly rays before they closed. Qui-Gon was one wall away from the dark lord. I was just starting into it but the walls closed down, separating us.   
  
I nodded. I hated waiting. I paced myself, waiting for the wall of rays to open as I noticed my Master kneel and meditate. The Sith Lord tried to patch up his wounds.   
  
**  
  
A window in the hallway blasted apart, as Obi-Wan, Captain Panaka, and his soldiers climbed into the hallway. They head for the door to the throne room but was stopped when two destroyer droids skittered in front of the door. Obi-Wan turned around and saw two more appear at the far end of the hallway, trapping them in the middle. He threw down his pistol and turned to Panaka, "Throw down your weapons. They win this round."   
  
"But we can't...."   
  
Obi-Wan scowled, gritting his teeth, "Captain, I said throw down your weapons!"  
  
Panaka nodded and his men threw down their weapons.  
  
**   
  
A Destroyer droids blasted one of the shield generators, causing it to explode. The protective shield began to weaken and fell apart. OOM-9 saw the shield weaken and ordered his tanks forward. The Gungan General signaled a retreat as the tanks entered the battle.   
  
The Gungans fled as fast as they could as Jar Jar was blown off his Kaadu and landed on one of the tank guns. A Gungan warrior signaled Jar Jar to jump off, but he refused, afraid. The gun swung around trying to knock Jar Jar off. Jar Jar hung from the tank barrel as it moved along. Finally, he jumped onto a Kaadu behind a Gungan warrior as explosions from the tank fired everywhere.   
  
**  
  
The electric rays cycled as Qui-Gon sat meditating. The wall of the deadly rays turned away, and I started running toward my Master and the dark lord. When the wall between Qui-Gon and the Sith opened, he was in a split second fighting the dark lord with a ferocity not seen before. They moved toward the melting pit, located at the end of the corridor.   
  
The electron ray gates began to close as I tried to make it to the melting pit but was caught one gate short. I slid to a stop just before hitting the deadly electron field as my Master and the Sith battled around the melting pit. The Lord caught my Master off guard. He glared at him, bashing his lightsaber handle into my Master's chin and ran him through.   
  
****  
  
The Gungans had been overrun as some fled into the hills, chased by battle droids on STAPS. Many others were herded into groups by droids and destroyers. Jar Jar and General Ceel were held in a small group with other officers  
  
"Dissa bad, berry bombad." Jar Jar mused.   
  
Ceel nodded his head, "Mesa hopen dissa working for da Prince."  
  
****  
  
Obi-Wan, Captain Panaka, and six other officers were brought by ten battle droids before Nute and Rune. "Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty...and end this pointless debate in the Senate."  
  
The decoy officer dressed as the Prince appeared in the doorway with several troops. Several destroyed battle droids could be seen in the distance. "Viceroy, your occupation here as ended!"   
  
Nute and the others were stunned to see a second Prince. Nute yelled at the ten guards in the room as the decoy ran off. Obi-Wan slumped down on the throne, opening a secret compartment. "After him! This one is a decoy!" Nute yelled, as six of the droids rushed out of the throne room after the decoy.  
  
Obi-Wan smirked, nodded to something outside and as Nute turned to see what it was, Obi-Wan stood up from the throne and hit Nute in the back. The Neimoidian turned around, rubbing the back of his neck as Captain Panaka secured weapons from the Neimoidians. The officers rushed to the door control panel as Obi-Wan hit the switch to close the door. The officers at the door jammed the controls as Panaka threw more pistols to the other guards.   
  
**  
  
I screamed at the top of my lungs as the pulsing electron gate opened. I wanted to kill the Sith Lord and send him straight to the Netherworld. I sucked up my gut, grabbed my lightsabre and leapt on top of him, kicking him onto the ground. He sprung right up again, calling various objects and throwing them at me, using the Force. I dodged several of them, my eyes occasionally glancing at my Master's limp body.   
  
The Sith Lord is stronger than I am, but he isn't going to win. He can't win! No one hurts my family and gets away with it. Not even him. He smiled briefly, catching me off guard and pushed down a well, using the Force.   
  
I gasped, barely able to hold onto a nozzle on the side of the pit. He grinned evilly at me as he kicked my lightsaber down the endless shaft. His smile deepened as he paced around the pit, waiting for me to lose my grip and fall.   
  
I blinked my eyes, glancing at my Master's fallen lightsabre. I knew it was impossible to grab mine but his was lying right on the floor. I closed my eyes, calling it to my hand as I back-flipped out of the pit, feeling the lightsabre fall into my palm in mid-air and when my feat touched the ground, I drove the sabre into his stomach.   
  
He felt the split, looked down and fell backwards into the pit, his body splitting in two as he descended further and further.   
  
I rushed over to my Master, shutting off his sabre. I knelt on his right side, trying to force back the tears that threatened to take over. I couldn't allow him to see me like this. I had always been strong in his eyes. I couldn't stop being strong now but it was pointless. The tears flowed anyway and I had no control over them.   
  
He smiled, reached up with his hand and tried to wipe them away. "Don't cry, Padme. Don't cry..."   
  
"I can't help it. It's a girl thing." I whispered, my hands supporting his head, "Master -- I..."   
  
Qui-Gon nodded, still smiling at me, the same smile I remember growing up by his side. "You have always been strong --- I need to ask you something; very important."   
  
I nodded okay, my eyes stoned from the tears. "Yes, anything."   
  
"Padme promise...promise me you'll train the boy..."   
  
I smiled okay, kissed his forehead and smiled back, "Yes, Master...I promise."   
  
His hand stroked my cheek again as tears filled his eyes, "I have always been very proud of you; I love you --- the daughter I never had; train him!"   
  
His eyes closed and I felt my voice catch in my throat as I brushed my hand over his face and closed his eyes. He was going to help me prepare for the Trials and now I was a Jedi Master, with no one to guide me. What was I going to do?   
  
**  
  
Anakin peeked over the edge of the cockpit and saw battle droids beginning to surround the ship. He frowned, ducking back down and hurriedly played with several switches, hoping one of them ignited the engine. "Uh oh. This is not good." He looked at the dashboard as several red lights were blipping. "The systems are still overheated, Artoo." He peeked out the window again and slipped under the seat as the battle droids Captain walked up to the ship.   
  
"Where's your pilot?"   
  
R2 beeped a reply.  
  
The droid turned briefly to the surrounding droids and shrugged, "You're the pilot?"  
  
R2 whistled yes.  
  
The droid cocked his gun, pointing it towards the small droid. "Let me see your identification!"   
  
Anakin, who was below the seat, noticed the dashboard lights go from red to green and smiled, springing up from the below the seat and grabbing hold of the stick. "Yes...we have ignition!" He flipped the switch and the engine ignited.   
  
"You! Come out of there or we'll blast you!" the droid commanded.   
  
Ani laughed, "Not if I can help it! Shields up!" Skywalker flipped a switch and the ship began to levitate, knocking over several battle droids, including the Captain. The other droids shot, but Anakin deflected the shots, using the lasers. R2 beeped. "This should stop them." he mused, firing laser as the ship began to rotate. "...and take this!"  
  
He pressed a button and launched two torpedoes, which missed the droids. Ani frowned slightly, "I missed!"  
  
However, the two torpedoes flew down the hallway and into the reactor room, hitting the core.   
  
"Let's get out of here!" Ani added, as the ship roared through the hanger deck, bouncing over the droids. "Now, this is Podracing! Whoopee!"  
  
**  
  
Tey How turned to Captain Dofine, "Sir, we're losing power... There is some problem with the main reactor..."   
  
"Impossible!! I don't..." He froze, hearing the loud blast as it raced towards the bridge; the fire burned through the door and burst in their faces.   
  
**  
  
Ric Olie watched in amazement as the Federation battleship started to explode from the inside out.   
  
~~~~  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know; we didn't hit it."   
  
~~~~  
  
**  
  
Suddenly, all of the droids began to shake upside down, ran around in circles, then stopped. The Gungans carefully moved out to inspect the frozen droids; Jar Jar pushed one of the battle droids and it fell over. "Wierdind..."   
  
**  
  
Meanwhile, Anakin and R2 followed the squad of yellow Naboo starfighters into the main hanger. Ric Olie and other pilots gathered around as they exited their ships.   
  
Ani shrugged, climbing down from the fight, pushing his way into the group as one of the pilots described what happened during the attack. "He flew into the hold, behind the deflector shield and blasted the main reactor..."   
  
Bravo Three smiled, "Amazing... They don't teach that in the academy."  
  
While Ani was listening to the fighters talk, ground crews rushed to his ship.   
  
Olie shrugged, "We're all accounted for. Who flew that ship?"  
  
Anakin sheepishly walked forward and smiled, "I'm not going to get into trouble, am I?"  
The pilots looked at him in bewilderment. Some of them smiled as Ric lifted the boy up in the air and settled him down on his shoulders as the pilots whooped and yelled.   
  
R2 beeped, his head whirling around.   
  
**  
  
A large, grand cruiser landed in the courtyard of the main hanger as Captain Panaka and twenty troops guarded Nute and Rune. I watched Obi-Wan as he stood before the Neimoidians. "Now, Viceroy, you are going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all of this."  
  
Panaka nodded, "I think you can kiss your Trade franchise goodbye." and gestured to some guards to escort them to the Republic cruiser.   
  
The main ramp of the cruiser lowered as Obi-Wan and Captain Panaka led the Viceroy and their assistant toward the ship as Grand Chancellor Palpatine and several Republic guards descended the walkway, followed by Yoda and several other Jedi Masters.   
  
"Congratulations on your election, Chancellor. It is so good to see you again." Obi-Wan smiled.   
  
Palpatine's lips pursed, eyeing his surroundings. "It's good to be home. Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic."  
  
I silently huffed, greeting Master Yoda and the other Jedi as Captain Panaka took the Neimoidians onto the cruiser.  
  
**  
  
The sun streamed into the multi-windowed room at a low angle as Master Yoda paced before me. Barely a day since I lost my Master and I was knighted and had the responsibility to train young Anakin, but Master Yoda, refused my Master's wish. It was his last wish, and as his Padawan, it was my duty to carry it out. He was family to me as most of the Jedi I knew.   
  
Yoda firmly hit his gimmer stick on the floor, walking around, "Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight the Council does. But agree on you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not."   
  
"Master Yoda, it was his last wish -- I have to do this. Qui-Gon believed in him. I believe in Qui-Gon." I mused.   
  
He perked up, nodding, "Family he is to you; was more operable word. All family are we...   
The Chosen One the boy may be. Nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training."   
  
I bit my lip, tears nearly stinging my eyes, "I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin. Without the approval of the Council if I must."   
  
He nodded, pacing about again, "Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not. Agree the council does. Your apprentice, young Skywalker will be."  
  
**  
  
I tried to force back the pain in my heart as I watched the flames rise from my Master's body. Earlier in the day, I talked in private with Master Yoda; argued more like it, until he approved of my Master last wish. My Master.   
  
I'm the Master now. Ten something years with Qui-Gon and he was gone from my life. It was a nightmare. I had always imagined he would be there; I would be there by his side. He would help me prepare for the Trials; be there at my knighting ceremony and when I received my first Padawan. How many years had we lost Qui-Gon, the many years we could have had together?   
  
Whatever could have been is long past. I have to be strong now but I'm still not ready to let go and I don't think I'll ever be ready. He taught me, held me when I was sad and now the idea that you're not here anymore hurts more than I can say.   
  
I love you, Qui-Gon. You were my father for so long. It's hard to let you go and move on without your guidance. Yes, I still need guidance. Anakin, how am I going to train him? He's just a boy and before all of this happened, I was just a lonely girl but now, I have to be grown-up and be responsible and wise.   
  
I hate it.   
  
"Padme...."   
  
I turned, thinking it was Master Windu. He knew me from the beginning and was friends with my Master for a long time...but it wasn't. It was Obi-Wan. I weakly smiled at him, glancing at Anakin, sadly watching Qui-Gon's body decay. "It's going to be hard to move on without him...I was with him for so long, and now, he's not..." I mused, the tears threatening my eyes again.   
  
Obi-Wan smiled, raised his hand and touched my cheek and kissed my forehead, "You know, you don't have to return to Coruscant right away. You can stay here for a couple days, weeks if you need to..."   
  
"No. I appreciate the offer but it's best to start training Anakin as soon as possible." I mused, glancing at the boy one more time and nodded, "I don't even know where to begin...I'm so lost -- he knew what to do; even if it wasn't the best option but he knew. I don't know; I don't know what to do."   
  
My fell on his shoulder, crying for the second time. I know it wasn't a Jedi thing to show emotion but he was my family. "I was never ready for this; never ready to lose him..."   
  
"Ssssh. It will be okay. You'll get through this; maybe not right away but eventually..."   
  
I nodded no, watching the flames decrease, "There's so much I could have done differently; things I could have said..."   
  
I almost jumped when the drum roll stopped and doves were released. He was gone; he was really gone. I turned to Obi-Wan, kissed his cheek then walked quietly towards Anakin and faintly, I heard my Master's voice through the Force, saying, ~~ ~~  
  
I smiled to myself and my pace quickened a bit, confronting Anakin. He turned to me and shrugged, "What will happen to me now?"  
  
"I am your Master now. You will become a Jedi, I promise."   
  
On the other side of the pyre, Mace Windu turned to Yoda - his voice a low whisper, "There is no doubt. The mysterious warrior was a Sith."   
  
Yoda gazed across the pyre, towards Anakin and I. "It will be hard for them, her - especially. Close they were - family."   
  
He huffed, "Yes. In my opinion, she's always been the stronger one even when she thought Qui-Gon saw her weak. They had been together for more than ten years; now she has to learn how to do things by herself."   
  
Yoda turned to him and nodded, "Hard it is to lose a Master."   
  
Windu nodded, "We'll help her through it, but back to the original point - the Sith, if they are alive - we must be careful and ready if they strike again."   
  
"Always two there are.... No more...no less. A master and an apprentice."   
  
Mace raised his chin, his eyes scanning beyond the pyre. "But which one was destroyed, the master or the apprentice?"  
  
**  
  
As the evening dragged on, I wasn't even sure how I was going to feel the next morning at the parade, celebrating the liberation of Naboo. I was still sore and still getting used to the fact that I was alone. I know I have Anakin; in the beginning I never even gave the boy a second glance. How he's my Padawan, and although I wish I were still the Padawan it's only a wish. Qui-Gon isn't coming back and it scares me.   
  
I mean, how does one even go about training a Padawan at this stage? Forget it! I'll worry about when I get back to Coruscant. I need to think. I glanced around at the people around me. Several of the Jedi Masters had already left; Senator Palpatine was gone as well as Boss Noss and Jar Jar and Ani. He had gone too, probably with the other Masters.   
  
I sighed to myself as I felt some one linger behind me, waiting for me to recognize their presence. I turned around, my head low, glancing up at him. "What are you still doing here?"   
  
Obi-Wan shrugged, smiling partially, "I thought you'd like some company or at least someone to talk to...And I wanted to ask you something else. Can you come to the parade tomorrow? I know you probably don't feel like celebrating but Naboo has been liberated...."   
  
I nodded, lowering my head, "I know your highness. I appreciate the sentiment and you're right, I really don't feel like celebrating...but if roles were reversed and I had died instead, my Master would probably attend the parade because it would be rude to refuse and it might offend you."   
  
He cleared his throat, stepping forward, staring at the barely lit bonfire. "About what I said before, you don't have to return to Coruscant right away. You can stay here if you wanted to ---."   
  
"I know I could and I would love to. You've been so good to me, your highness. The only way I can think to say thank you would be to attend the parade tomorrow..."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled, head high, "Is it that a yes, Knight Naberrie?"   
  
I laughed, glancing at the bonfire and the body that used to be my Master. "Well, I'm not saying no. I think --- I think Qui-Gon would want me to be there."   
  
He grinned, leaned down and kissed my forehead, "If I were you, I wouldn't let go right way either. Losing family is something you never forget or get over..." He paused, frowning slightly but perked up again. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I smiled okay and as he turned to leave, he turned back to me and smiled, "May the Force be with you, Padme Naberrie." And disappeared.   
  
I smiled to myself, watching him leave. I glanced around again; every one was gone. I sighed to myself again as I started to leave but stopped briefly, looking back at the pyre. "May the Force be with you, Qui-Gon Jinn." I mused then left.   
  
**  
  
My body swayed back and forth as I rode the Faama, a swampy lizard, sacred to the Gungans. I glanced at Obi-Wan. He was on another Faama, smiling at the passing crowd. He wasn't too far away from me. He turned to me and grinned. I smiled back.   
  
Despite the harsh pain I was going through I managed to hide to it all and it impressed him. He will always be grateful to me for what my Master and I did for his people.   
  
I gazed out among the crowd. The Jedi Council was just arriving. I would be there sooner but these creatures are so slow, but it's enough. Being beside him is comfort enough. He will become my greatest confidant and friend. I'll always love him for that.   
  
I smiled, gazing back at young Ani. He was whooping and yelling something a Jedi would never do but he's a boy. He noticed me and smiled. I smiled turning recognizing a teasing smile from Obi-Wan.   
  
**  
  
I rolled my eyes as we finally met the podium. It was a long slow ride from one end of the street where the parade began to this one spot. I glanced again at Obi-Wan. He rolled his eyes as well feeling a bit obligated and tired from having to show-off these people. The Faama stopped, sending a short jolt through him.   
  
Anakin's Faama was lagging behind but his was in perfect range to help me of mine. As I slid of the large beast, I turned my gaze to Obi-Wan. He smiled down at me as I positioned my legs to the other side of the animal. I extended my arms grabbing my waist. I blushed, falling into his arms.   
  
He smiled leaning forward though we were within distance of each other, "A young shouldn't blush, young Knight."   
  
I pushed back the blush and smiled instead, moving away a bit. I eyed over his shoulder. Sure enough, I could feel Captain Panaka roll his eyes. I gazed back at him as he offered his arm, escorting me up to the podium.   
  
Watching the parade, I nodded to the Prince, almost leaning over. "If the offer still stands, I would like to stay on Naboo for a couple days before returning."   
  
He smiled, waving his hand to his people, "And Anakin?"   
  
"He'll return with the Council." I turned to him fully, lightly smiling, "I haven't really had the chance to thank you for...everything."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, dropping his hand and entwining it with mine. "There's no need for that. Stay as long as you need."   
  
I smiled thank you at him as two large Fambas approached us - Jar Jar and Boss Nass. They smiled at everyone. Nass slid of the beast as Jar Jar tried to loosen his foot from the reigns. I laughed but stopped when he was able to loosen them. Obi-Wan turned to Sio Bibble as the old man handed him a large, bright white ball. He then turned to Nass and handed it to him. Nass nodded thanks, thrusting the ball up in the air, yelling, "PEACE!"   
  
I turned to Obi-Wan and smiled.   
  
**  
  
As if the Force was punishing me, my thoughts kept rewinding back through my Master's death and the defeat of the Sith Lord that took his life. At one point, I almost passed out from the over flooding of memories but I used the Force to calm my thoughts and focus on the now...the Parade. I turned to Obi-Wan, smiling as I glanced at the street before me.   
  
The Parade had dispersed; several Gungans were off talking to Nubian officers and civilians - no was paying attention to the front. I looked to the side; the Jedi Council was gone as well as Anakin. I relaxed, stepping down from the podium but Obi-Wan stopped me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. He smiled at me, nodding, "Why don't we take a walk?"   
  
**  
  
Obi-Wan and I wandered away from the parade, strolling through the country side of Naboo's grassy planes. Funny, how just hours ago, this plane was a battle ground, polluted and tarnished and now, it's silent and serene. I nodded, massaging my temples as Obi-Wan walked beside me. "I honestly don't know how I'll be tomorrow."   
  
He shrugged, stopping, "What's tomorrow?"  
  
I shrugged back, kneeling down, "That's exactly what I don't know. Up until now, I... I've had a guide. Qui-Gon was my guide, now I have nothing."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, "You have the Council. They'll help you get through this...Tomorrow the stuff of everyday living resumes."  
  
I rolled my eyes, as my fingers trailed over the grass. "And everybody expects me to be strict and know what to do because I'm strong."  
  
"You just need some time. I'm sure everybody understands that."  
  
I nodded, standing up again, bracing my middle as I paced around, "Time's not the issue. I can drive a lightsabre into the stomach of a Sith ... but Qui-Gon was the strong one in real life. He always knew how to make things better... just what to say."  
  
He smiled, kissing my forehead, "You'll find your way. I mean, not all at once, but..."  
  
My closed my eyes, forcing back another round of tears. Sith, it was so a gurl thing to cry! "I don't know. I keep thinking about it... the scene, it keeps replaying in head over and over, what I could have done to get there faster or said even.."  
  
"There was nothing you could have done differently, Padme. It was fated to happen. The Force willed it to happen..." I sneered at him, walking away. "I guess you probably didn't want to hear that...I'm just trying to make things better."   
  
I cried, "It will NEVER be better, Obi-Wan! I wish I could take back all I said to him but I can't and I will have to live with that rest of my life! It's my fault!"   
  
He nodded no, bracing my shoulders, "Doesn't make it your fault. You couldn't have done anything different..."   
  
"I panicked; I fell apart. That's how good I am at being a grownup."  
  
"Padme..."   
  
Obi-Wan raised his hand, cupping my chin and smiled hopefully, "Look, it's all right. I know you don't feel like it now, but you are strong, Padme. You're gonna figure this out. And you have people to help you. You don't have to do this alone."  
  
I stared off into the distance, my eyes glazed, "Except I am alone...What am I going to do? How do I move on?"   
  
"You live. I know you weren't ready to lose him, Padme. He was your father (not literally) but he was a father to you for the longest time but you can't let this despair destroy you. Qui-Gon, he wouldn't want you to sink into depression."   
  
I nodded, closing my eyes again, "I don't understand anymore...All I feel is darkness."   
  
"That's the way it feels at first, but it'll pass. Not right away, but it'll pass and you'll move on."   
  
I smiled, "You'll be here?"   
  
He nodded yes, kissing my forehead again and hugged me, "I'll always be here."   
  
TBC 


	7. The Padawan & the Prince

Padawan & the Prince   
(CH7 - Part ii of Extended Conclusion)  
  
By obi's girl   
  
Mace squinted as the sun set over Naboo and several Jedi Masters boarded a Republican cruiser bound towards Coruscant. He watched as I knelt before Anakin and told him to obey the Jedi Masters on the ride home and that I would be there when I was ready to return. I smiled at him, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Hey, I won't be long. I promise. I'm - I'm just not ready right now, but I promise, as soon as I am, I'll be there but until then obey Master Windu and the Jedi Council."   
  
Ani nodded all right then solemnly boarded the cruiser, R2 following behind him as Mace confronted me.   
  
The Jedi Master huffed, managing a smile, "You sure about this? Staying here?"   
  
I nodded, glancing back at Obi-Wan, "I'm sure. I just need time and knowing you guys, you'd probably want me to begin his training the minute I dock my shuttle on Temple grounds." I nodded to several of the Master as they passed us, "I'll call as soon as I'm ready, Mace. May the Force be with you."   
  
Mace smiled, walked closer and hugged me, "And you, Padme."   
  
He bent his head and even kissed my forehead before boarding the shuttle himself. Obi-Wan stood beside me as the cruiser rose from the pad and disappeared into space. I turned to Obi-Wan and smiled wearily as he escorted me back to the Palace.   
  
**  
  
I followed his highness, as he led me towards my room in the Palace, not too far from his. I smirked but only briefly. I knew he meant well. He probably only wanted to keep an eye on me and have me close in case of an emergency. Sex wasn't even in an issue. He stopped briefly, turning to me again. I glanced up at the large door to my quarters and hugged him again. "Thank you."   
  
He nodded, blushing partly, "I have assigned three of my handmaidens to you to attend to your needs." I nodded thanks again as he stepped closer, "I hope you will join me for dinner tonight."   
  
Dinner? As in a Date? I hesitated a moment as he continued, "Only dinner. Nothing else, I swear Padme. It would be wrong of me to take advantage of me in your state."   
  
"Um, where will dinner be?" I mused, staring into his blue eyes.   
  
"The main room, my handmaidens know the way. They'll show you." He whispered, leaning in as if to kiss me but pulled back, breaking the mood. "I better let you settle in. Dinner this evening, then?"   
  
I smiled all right. As I pushed the door open, I turned to Obi-Wan again and kissed him passionately. I pulled back, blushing myself. "Sorry. I, uh, instinctive reaction." And slipped into the room, huffing.   
  
**  
  
Mace nodded to himself as he sat meditating beside Master Yoda.   
  
Yoda grumbled, "Disapprove of Padme's decision, do you?" The Jedi opened his eyes, looking at the small Master beside him. Yoda perked his ears up, facing Mace and nodded. "Her decision, it is to stay. Cannot make the choice for her, we cannot."   
  
"I know, we can't. But that's not what's bothering me, Master. She's alone, sad, vulnerable and in close confines with the Prince of Naboo."   
  
Yoda nodded, "Another choice, sex is. Old enough she is to choose for herself. Wise she is, smart."   
  
Mace raised an eyebrow, "You believe she'll make the correct decision?"   
  
"It is not for us to decide if her decision is wise, it is. Our task, teach young Anakin in the ways of the Force."   
  
**  
  
I tried to keep myself from laughing as I walked down the large stairs to the dining room despite the fact I was dressed in the most elegant blue gown the handmaidens could find. Only a few minutes with them and already I felt like a Princess. They were talking non-stop, mostly about my relationship with their sovereign. It was unsettling at first but I got used to their actions.   
  
Sabe, the oldest, is the cool-headed one; she's also head handmaiden. Eirtae was the flirt of the group, a new man every weekend or month, depending. She has a crush on Obi-Wan but because he's royalty she hasn't really hit on him. Sache, the youngest, was the quiet one, always timid to voice her own opinion. Maybe it was because Sabe was older and wise and Eirtae was a big flirt, always raving about cute staff guards.   
  
But most of all, I felt connected to Sabe. At one point, it even seemed like if I had been Queen, we would have been best friends. I shrugged the feeling away, as I met Obi-Wan. He was lost in thought, sitting alone at the large table. I cleared my throat. Obi-Wan smiled, looking up at me. "By the Gods, you are beautiful." He mused, staring at me from head to toe.   
  
I blushed as he stood up and seated me. I glanced behind at Sabe. Though her hood was lowered, I knew she was smiling. Eirtae on the other hand was in the corner, flirting with one of the guards. Obi-Wan had to clear his throat to drag Eirtae out of her corner.   
  
He chuckled to himself as the two women stepped forward and curtsied slightly, saying in unison, "Yes, your highness?"   
  
Yes, your highness? He's surrounded by beautiful women every hour, they say yes, your highness and they would do whatever he asked them but yet, he's attracted to me. Something is wrong with this picture, or maybe not.   
  
"Your attendance isn't needed, but on your way, tell the chefs we're ready for dinner." He paused briefly, nodding to Sabe, "Sabe, you better tell them. The minute Eirtae sees a man, she might flirt with him for Sith knows how many hours."   
  
Sabe laughed lightly shrugged at Eirtae and left towards the kitchen. Eirtae huffed, walking silently out of the dining room, but her thoughts spoke volumes. "A private dinner, highness? This really is a date."   
  
He raised an eyebrow, nibbling on some bread. "A date, Master Jedi? You think this is a date?"   
  
"What, it isn't?"   
  
Obi-Wan was about to protest but thought better of it, as the two cooks entered with some dishes and wine. Definitely a date, but he's trying too hard. A fancy dress, some nice wine and food is impressive but he doesn't have to do this. "Your highness, what is it you're doing?"   
  
He frowned, "Sorry? I'm not sure I understand."   
  
"I mean 'this.'" And I gestured to my elegant dress and food. "There's no need to impress me. The fact that you aren't arrogant and stuck-up impresses me, not fancy attire and dinner."   
  
Obi-Wan laughed, "You really haven't been a date before, have you?"   
  
"I've been on dates before. All the time, while I was at the Temple. Guys asked me out so often I had to disconnect my HoloPhone. My Master, he knew it was a part of growing up, but I think at one point, it annoyed the Sith out of him." I laughed, rolling my eyes as I stood up and walked over towards him. "I guess, what I'm trying to ask is why you're doing this?"   
  
He huffed, lounging back, "I don't know. Falling in love with a beautiful woman causes a man to do strange things."   
  
I frowned, totally taken aback. Falling in love? I looked away briefly, biting my lip as he continued, "I know, it's probably wrong of me to take advantage of your feelings but I can't help how I feel about you, Padme. I love you." Obi-Wan paused, "Would you like to dance?"   
  
Dance? I absent-mindedly nodded yes. He led me to the ballroom, nodding to the musicians on break as he took my small hands in his. Fallen' in love, with me? I know we have feeling for each other, but love? Was I even ready for that? Obi-Wan saw my concern and stopped briefly as the orchestra continued playing. "Padme?"   
  
I laughed to myself, "You just - I wasn't expecting that. I wasn't expecting that you had fallen in love with me."   
  
"I wasn't expecting to meet anyone like you."   
  
I hesitated, looking into his eyes, "So, where do we go from here?"   
  
He nodded, "I don't know, but I think we'll figure it out."   
  
TBC 


	8. The Padawan & the Prince (Conclusion)

Padawan & the Prince  
(CH8 - Part iii of Extended Conclusion)  
  
By obi's girl   
  
Author's Note: There is NO SEX in the conclusion, in case it isn't clear.   
  
I hungrily kissed Obi-Wan as we stumbled backwards into the room. Okay, so this wasn't exactly what I had planned for the evening but somehow, after a couple dances and talking, we ended up here. If my Master could see his little girl now... He would say I'm acting irrationally, (he would be right), and un-lady like (which I've never been), and, almost something he'd do if he was younger.   
  
Something he'd do? At that thought, I pushes away from Obi-Wan and sat on the bed, hiding my face. He frowned, gasping, "Something wrong?"   
  
I glanced up at him and smiled weakly, "It's not you, it's me. I love you so much, Obi-Wan, I do, but this isn't right. We shouldn't rush things. That and if we "did it", we'd both regret it later because I'm vulnerable and confused."   
  
He nodded, understanding my reasoning and sat down next to me, placing his hand on mine. Oooh boy! Damn hormones! I grabbed him and kissed him passionately as he tried to talk between kisses. "What about that talk about this not being right..and confused?"   
  
I shrugged, remembering my owns words and mentally scolded myself, letting go. "Right. You're absolutely right. I'm right. We shouldn't." I bit my lip and extended my hand to him; he looked incredulously at me and took it but then I leaned forward and kissed him again.  
  
We kissed for several minutes before he backed off and sighed, biting his lower lip. "Maybe we shouldn't? I mean, we don't know each that well. We've only met..."   
  
I nodded okay, straightening my dress, mumbling, "Valid reasoning, except...." He turned to look at me, raising an eyebrow and I smiled, "Except, I still haven't figured out a way to repay you for your hospitality."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled slyly and kissed me again, lying me back on the bed but once again, there was that nagging feeling... Oh Sith!!! I cursed, grumbling as I sat up again. I looked up at the ceiling, glared and pointing my finger, "Qui-Gon, this really isn't fair! I really like him!"   
  
The Prince looked up at the ceiling and frowned, setting his chin on my shoulder then began to nibble at my flesh. I rolled my eyes, taking his face in mine and kissed him passionately, but Sith, there it was again! Sith of a conscience! Obi-Wan huffed, setting his chin once again on my shoulder, "What is it now?"   
  
I shrugged, mumbling, "I have a conscience...which means I can't do anything without feeling guilty about it." Obi-Wan frowned, as I did, whining, "I know. I hate it too."   
  
Obi-Wan scratched his head, smiling at me. Damn, this really isn't fair! I wanted him so badly and I know, he wanted me too but now wasn't the time or proper place. Scratch that, we were alone, in his private bedchambers but now, really wasn't the time. "Guess, maybe, I should leave then." I mused, huffing.   
  
"To your room?"   
  
I nodded no, grumbling, "To Coruscant, the Jedi Temple. The Council, probably wants to brief me anyway before I begin training Ani."   
  
He only nodded, looking into my eyes. Obi-Wan leaned over slightly, kissing me softly. It was the sweetest, most tender kiss I had ever felt. It kinda reminded me of the first time we kissed, except this time, I didn't flip him over on the ground. I laughed, settling down in his arms and smiled, "Or we just stay like this..."   
  
We both looked at each other briefly and nodded, "Nah!"   
  
**  
  
The next morning, Obi-Wan escorted me once again, to the docking plate. I sighed, I really didn't want to leave but for now, it was the right thing to do. And just so it's clear, I did NOT have sex with Obi-Wan! I left shortly after we both decided it would be best to forego this one time.   
  
I turned back to Obi-Wan, I really didn't want to leave but this was something we both knew was right. He nodded the republican cruiser assigned to me docked. I closed my eye, hugging him tight, hopeful he wouldn't let me go but he did. He held my shoulders as he kissed my forehead and lips. I smiled, "I can probably still call off my arrival..."   
  
He raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed, "...Or maybe I shouldn't. I called Mace late last night after I left your bedchambers. He promptly called Master Yoda and the two of them ordered a Republican cruiser to pick me up." I scowled, realizing something else, "...And I think, I could be wrong about this, but I think they reserved a craft earlier one incase I changed my mind. I mean, how else would it get here so quickly?"   
  
Obi-Wan laughed, kissing me again as he pulled out a ring from his pocket. I let go, eyeing the ring suspiciously. He nodded, "This isn't an engagement ring...It's just something for you to remember me." He slipped the ring around a silver chain and placed it around my neck.   
  
I fingered the ring, looking at its markings, then back at him, "It's beautiful. Thank you."   
  
I turned, fingering the ring along the way as he called from behind, "May the Force be with you, Padme."   
  
I faced him again, smiled, "And you, your highness," and boarded the cruiser.   
  
The End   
  
(Author's Note: Now depending on the storyline of Ep. 2, I might format that as a sequel to Padawan & the Prince) 


End file.
